And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight
by Black Katty
Summary: NOTE: Language and lime,lemon warning In modern times, youkai and humans live together, for the most part.Kagome,a vet,is awakened one mornging by more then just the sun.What has she gotten herself into and will she be able to get out?InuKag.R&R Plz
1. The Messenger Boy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha =(  
**  
**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter One: The Messenger Boy**  
  
The light sound of chiming is what drove Kagome out of her slumber as she lay sleeping on her desk, her head pillowed on her arms. She had been up all of last night working on papers, expenses, etcetera, and so on, and had unwillingly dozed off on her night shift. But now, she drifted into conciseness, ready to throw whatever it was that had disturbed her out the window. 'So annoying, I wish it'd stop,' She complained mentally and tried to ignore it. Finally it stopped and she happily tried to fall back into her sleep until a loud echoing SMACK! in front of her face made her sit up and shriek. Falling backwards, she tipped the chair backward and crashed to the floor with an "oof" and lay there staring at the ceiling for a moment before bringing her watch in view and sighing.   
  
6:17 A.M.  
'Lovely'  
  
"Oi! Wench, stop your shrieking and get up, I didn't come here for no reason you know," The voice was raspy and had the potential of turning into a growl any second if she did not comply...  
'Youkai.'   
So sighing, she sat up, but a little precariously, for she rammed her head into the desk behind her. This caused a chain of reactions. One, a line of foul language to stream from her lips, and two, a raised hand to touch a place that already hurt and needed no more provoking to hurt more.  
  
------  
  
He watched as the woman before him tumbled backwards onto the ground and though her shrieking had hurt his ears, he still found it quite amusing when all of a sudden a stream of courses floated out from behind the desk after his comment. Watching as she picked herself off the ground, Inuyasha was surprised to find that the drooling, snoring creature he had walked into the veterinary office to see, was actually very pleasant to look at.  
She wore a primp navy skirt suit under her doctors coat and had chocolate brown eyes that were filled with a fire of determination, that always seemed like they had a challenge held within to anyone whom should stand in her way. Her hair, though pulled back in a tight bun with a few strand escaping to drape over her eyes, was a raven black and he knew that it was fairly long, reaching past her waist maybe? He assessed this with a smirk plastered on his face as his eyes trailed down to that point before returning to find the heated gaze of the now red faced pleasant thing.  
"Excuse me," She said in a stressed voice, walking to the front counter to slide the bell into the waste bin," May I help you?"  
Grinning, Inuyasha walked back out of the small office space to stand at the counter and lean over, resting his elbows on the tile surface to cradle his chin in his hands as he began to speak.  
  
------  
  
Kagome could feel his gaze on her body before she even looked up to see who it was and when she did, she wished she hadn't. For as she had watched his beautiful amber eyes undress her mentally, she noted how handsome he was, for though he wore a slightly loose fitting red shirt, there was no way one could miss the muscles that rippled beneath. Mind you, he was not TOO muscled...but just perfect.   
Atop his head were two perfect dog ears, they were so cute, she just wanted to touch them all day and his hair was a long silvery mane reaching just below his waist, so shiny and beautiful that her urge to stick her hands in it was more then the wanting to feel on his ears.  
Laughing mentally, and then scorning herself for thinking such things, she began to get frustrated and met his gaze, not missing the smirk on his lips, as it came up with angry eyes before huffing to the counter to toss the damn bell. Watching as he made his way in front of her and leaned over the surface made her want to stop breathing. His eyes partially closed lazily, the grin never leaving as he opened his mouth to speak. "My brother...The farmer...sent me up here to tell a Ms.Higurashi that his...horse...was in labor." Each word seemed to droll out in a liquidy fashion and it took every last ounce of her strength to pay attention to what he had to say and when he was finished she felt the utmost relief.   
Smiling she asked, as she turned and began packing the supplies she would need," Which one is it? There are many farmers out here, that's why I'm so conveniently located. So, be more specific." She knew he was smirking again and heard him speak the name Sesshoumaru. Nodding she finished packing her doctors bag and tilted her chin up to call loudly to her friend in the back room. "Sango, Mr.Sesshomaru's mare is in labor...again..."   
Hearing a grunt of approval from the backroom she picked up the bag and smiling to the youkai, said," Lets do this thingy." And watched as he lifted an eyebrow before walking out, not even bothering to hold the door of the medium sized office open for him.  
  
----------  
  
During the drive there, Kagome found it very hard to concentrate on the road. His face, his smirk, his eyes, kept creeping into her mind and she felt herself flush before shaking her head. 'This is ridiculous, I don't even know his name.' Sighing, she wished she did, for utter realization came over her, he was beautiful and it was so unfair. Of course his brother was beautiful to, no, not only beautiful, he was absolutely breath taking. She guessed he had followed in his foot steps, at this notion; she began to laugh before shaking her head again.

When they got to their destination, Sesshoumaru's small farm, she opened the door of her forest green jeep and climbed out, reaching for her bag in the passenger seat to pull it out as well. Waiting for her messenger to pull into the driveway in his crimson red viper, she turned with him in tow and walked behind the cheery pale yellow house to the custom red barn behind it.  
She had guessed that in the beginning, Sesshoumaru had originally started this whole farming thing because of his wife, Rin. She was such a sweet thing, it seemed so perfect, and at the same to unlikely, that she would be the one to crack through such a stern man's barriers. But nonetheless, she had, and mentally, Kagome had congratulated her everyday they had known each other.  
Pulling open the barn door, she paused with the dog youkai behind her and cupped one hand around her mouth calling, "Mr.Sesshoumaru...Rin! It's me, Kagome!" She waited a moment before she heard Rin's light voice float out to her in one of the back stalls and smiling she followed the sound, but wasn't smiling when she came upon the mess before her.   
On the floor of the stall, lay the laboring mare, a bloody mess she was indeed. At her head, Rin cradled the beast's head in her lap as she glanced up. "Sesso went to get more dish towels to stop the internal bleeding, he didn't know how long it'd take you..." Nodding, Kagome kneeled down behind the animal and opened her bag, pulled out a pair of gloves and slipping them on, she slipped her slim hands into the beast.  
The first time she'd done this, a feeling of utter repulsion had come over her and after it was through, she had belched her brains out. But after dong this for 2 and a half years to cows, goats, whatever, and it didn't really bother her anymore. So finally, after digging around some time, she shook her head a bit sadly and told Rin, who had watched her the whole time, that the foal would have to be turned before it was born and more worse, that the feeding tube was wrapped around it and that was what had caused so much bleeding. She hadn't noticed before until Sesshoumaru came up behind them, but as she glanced back, she noticed how the messenger stood, grasping the stall wall with one white claw with an utterly horrified look on his face.   
Smiling inwardly, she began on her task; it would be a long day indeed.  
  
----------  
  
When she had finished her task, the sound of a new foal, whining at its mother for food, filled the barn and a sigh of relief sounded for each of them, even the messenger.  
Standing, she pulled off the gloves, depositing them in a waste deposit on her way out. Stepping outside of the barn into the late afternoon, she took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned against the wall, sighing again as she rose a hand to massage her temple. 'God, I'm tired...'   
Turning, she walked back in and began to pick her things up and put them back in her bag. As she stood, Sesshoumaru stood with her and took her hand. "Kagome, thank you so much, I do-...Kagome?" She wavered in her posture and slouched forward to be caught by a surprised and worried youkai as she drifted out of consciousness, the last thing she heard being,"Inuyasha, can you please take her ho-..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
This is only my second fanfic, so whatcha think? Review pleeease =)


	2. Asshole

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha =(  
**  
**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Two:Asshole**  
  
When Kagome awoke, she paniced a little bit, at first wondering where she was. Then, shifting slightly, and glancing around her surroundings, she realized she was in the living room on the couch. Looking at herself, she noticed the fleece blanket tucket around her body like a cacoon and smiled faintly, wondering who had been so nice as to do that. Then, as a puzzled look came upon her face, she wondered how she'd gotten home in the first place.   
Throwing back the cover, she got up from the couch and stretched out her sore muscles. She remembered then, the last words she'd heard before she had passed out yesterday. "Inuyasha, can you take hare home..." She felt herself flush with embarrasement when she recalled how she had fallen forward into Seshoumaru then brought her hands down her front to smooth down the coat. But her fingers met with the silky fabric of her blouse instead and she looked down at herself, puzzled to find that both her doctors coat and the coat to the suit were gone.  
Glancing around, she spotted them with a sigh of releif, they had been removed and slung over the back of a comfy beige chair. So siting down again, she alloed herself to be calm as she leaned back against the sofa. "So...Inuyasha is his name...," She said softly to herself, looking up at the light beige colored ceiling.   
Beige seemed to be the theme for her living room, for the furniture set, a love seat, a sofa, and two comfy chairs, had come in a darker beige then the room was painted. The floors, all throughout the house, were hard wood though and to one corner of the living room, stood a circular staircase, winding its way up to the top floor which was one big room, her room, with a bathroom ajoined to it. To one side of the room there was a cobblestone fireplace though, which oddly enough, she used quite often.   
In front of the couch stood a cherry red wood coffee table though, that matched the tables on either side of the sofa. And on the coffee table, to her surprise, was a half eaten crimson apple. With that, she became slightly agitated and angry that Inuyasha thought he could just waltz in and do whatever he pleased right under her nose. Why that...  
She was unable to finish her thought though because just then her fat cat, Buyo let out a loud yowl from the foot of the sofa and looked up at her with starry eyes. "You pig," She laughed, and got up, scratching his head before moving past the dining room and into the sunny kitchen.  
Pulling a can of soft kitty food from one cabnit, she plopped its contents onto a plate and slid it onto the breakfast bar in the living room. When she had moved in, she'd liked that a space had been open between the kitchen and living room, it made the place seem so much more airy and not so dark.  
Sighing, she shook her head sadly as Buyo climbed up a bar stool and onto the bar, huffing and puffing when he'd reached his prize. Then, laughing, Kagome turned toward the fridge and began making her own breakfast.  
  
---------  
  
Inuyasha laid on the guest room bed thinking as he stared at the pale blue cieling that had puffs of white clouds painted on it. He thought back to yesterday when Kagome had faited after performing her tasks as a vetrinarian and while part of him thought about how weak human women were, another part pitied her, for he believed that he'd probably do the same in her circumstances.  
Siging, he turned onto his side and looked out the window at the trees that surrounded the tiny farm his brother owned. He hadn't used to be this close to his brother...He supposed in the end, it was Rin who'd saved their relationship and made them be one small family, though he'd never admit it, to him, she was only a worthless human...Well...Maybe not too worthless.  
But all in all, he'd purty much given up hope on humans, all they were to him were lying, cheating, creatures who could disappear off the planet for all he cared. Secretly though, he knew he did not want that, for it was not all their fautls, it was mostly...Kikyo's.   
After their long, loving relationship together, Kikyo had begun to hear rumors from her stuck up friends that Inuyasha had cheated on her. In turn, she cheated on him with him arch nemisis, Naraku, as payback for something that he never did. After finding out, he'd fallen into a fit of rage and she'd took all her belongings, and most of his, and left. His heart had been broken...It was still broken...  
Fighing back the stinging in his eyes and growled, returning to yesterdays events. So, after the Kagome girl had fainted, he'd been charged with the mission of taking her home. After explicit instructions on how to get to her house, he'd done just that.  
Though it hadn't taken very long to get there in his Viper, he was sure that if he had not sped the whole way there that it would've at least taken an hour to drive along the thin road through the thickly growing forests the surrounded and hid her home. He had liked the house from the moment he stepped out of the car. The smell of pine and forest surrounded him and filled his nostrils as he gazed at the two story stone slabe exterior of the home.  
Picking up the sleeping woman, he paused, holding his breath as she let out a loud sigh and shifted in his arms before settling down again. Turning, he began to walk up the dirt path to the front door, the smell of flowers in the gardens around him, filling his nose this time.  
When he tryed the door, he found it unlocked, and while being a man from the city and all, he marveled at how someone who lived alone could be assured enough to leave their house unlocked. That struck him as funny though, he rethought the living alone part and looked down at her empty ring finger as if to reassure himself that his assumptions had been right after all.  
He'd set her on the couch and without knowing why, stripped her of her coats and tucked a blanket around her. Stanidng up when he was finished, he stared down at the sleeping form and his breath caught for a moment as he glanced at her angelic face, set in a look of pure innocence. Just as he was about to start breathing again, her eyes fluttered open for just a moment and she smiled a dazzling smile at him then drifted back into deep slumber, a soft cooing noise emitting from her throat.   
Inuyasha regained his normal breathing pattern and after catching a glimpse of the finely furnished living room and getting a small bite of apple, he left, making sure to lock the door behind him...just in case...  
  
-------  
Later that morning, around 10:00, Kagome,picked up her keys, and briskly walked to the door, frowning when she found out it was locked. Unlocking the door, she stepped outside and began to walk to her car in the driveway...A car that wasn't there. Remembering that she'd been taken home by Inuyasha, she smacked her forehead and sighed, pulling her cell phone from her jean pocket to call Sesshoumaru.  
When a cheery Rin answered the phone, Kagome immediately brightened up as she asked how the mother and baby were, smiling when she heard that they'd been acting just fine ever since she'd left. Then as if on command Rin exclaimed,"Oh! Kagome! Your car is here, I'll send Inuyasha over there right away to get you, I just got so wound up in chatting that it totally slipped my mind!" Kagome, laughing, said it was alright and that she'd be expecting him.  
Replacing the phone in her pocket, she looked down at one flower bed and raised a brow at a weed that had found its way its her pansies. 'But while I'm waiting...'  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha, once again, drove up the winding road to Kagome's house and pulled into the empty drive way. Opening the door, he stepped out and glanced around for her. Raising both his eyebrows, he found her kneeling over a flowerbed, working away at the weeds which he had guessed installed themselves on purpose.   
Smirking, he looked again, for she looked absolutely delicious wearing a pair of black chuck converses and dressed in dark blue jeans with a black tanktop with her long raven hair rippling down her back and over her shoulders. He thought he was going to die as his mouth watered hungrily to taste her. With that thought, he zoned out of time to a far off planet where him and the Kagome girl were acting upon their animalistic instincts.  
But that abruptly stopped when she looked up from her work, turning around and smiled at him, waving cheerfully. 'Just a human,' he growled at himself, angry for thinking such things. "Keh!" He feigned indifference to her as she peeled off her garden gloves and strode toward the car, a puzzled look covering her face at his sour one.  
"Hurry up," he snarled and climbed into the car, stabbing his seatbelt together, and without waiting for Kagome to finish buckling her own seatbelt, put the car in reverse and put it in gear again, slamming on the gas.  
  
-------  
  
'Asshole...'  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Cha! Second chapter!! What do you think!?! Review pleeeeeeeeeeease please =) 


	3. Ring, Ring

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, grrrrr =(  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...Chapter Three: Ring, ring...  
**  
It had been a week since Inuyasha had come to stay with them, he had wanted to come and see that land and was just fortunate enough to come right on the day their horse was in labor, Rin thought to herself as she moved from the cabbage patch to the carrots and began weeding once more. It wasn't that she minded, no, not at all in fact, she loved company, but she disliked how her husband and her brother-in-law acted toward each other. Though Sesshoumaru had sombered up quite a bit and wound down since they began dating each other, they always seemed as if they would snap at each other any minute and the battles would begin once more. And Kagome certainly wasn't helping the situation, every time those two saw each other it was fight, fight, fight, fight, fight. They seemed as if they hated each other.  
But secretly, in the back of her mind, she thought if they had been left alone to fight, they would've ripped each others clothes off.  
Shaking her head, she sighed and laughed 'Ah, youth'.   
Lifting her head to look of her land...their land...And she remembered what his reaction had been when she asked...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Please! Please! I want a horse, I want cows, and I want chickens that will steal your crackers! Please Sesshoumaru," Rin pleaded, grasping his hands in hers. "Absolutely not! No way! I will not allow my self to go that low just for a few chickens," He'd snapped back. But that didn't faze her a bit.   
Bringing a play wicked grin onto her face, Rin moved forward against him, trapping him into a corner. Looking up through her eye lashes with seductive eyes she asked in a hazy voice," Please?"  
His eyes darting around the room seemed to go everywhere but upon her form, for Sesshoumaru, still recovering from his time of uncaring emotions, didn't seem to understand what was going on until it was too late. "R-Rin, what are you doing? Stop that! Hey, don't touch me the-...RIN!"  
Biting her lower lip, Rin giggled and did it anyway...  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Giggling once more in a rather devilish way, Rin started plucking the weeds from the earth again. It had taken the rest of the day and the night to "convince" him, but finally he had relented saying he would do it only if she kept the chickens away from HIS crackers.  
So they had packed all their things from the apartment in the big city, and after she had forced Sesshoumaru to grunt a farewell to Inuyasha, they moved out to the country.   
Smiling, she opened her mouth and said quietly to herself," I love you Sesso."  
  
-------------  
  
"Your an asshole, get out, GET OUT," Kagome screeched, throwing her bag of veterinary tool at the bastard hanyou. Growling furiously, she stood rigid outside one of the horse stalls, her fists balled at her sides and her face a fiery red to match her mood.   
She had known him a week and already he was the most arrogant, annoying, stuck up person she had ever met! She wanted to strangle him, drown him, run over him, it didn't matter how she did it, she just wanted him dead! And then...sometimes she wanted to do unspeakable things with him, to him, for him.   
Her anger diminished and she grinned remembered how the bag had hit him full force in the face after some crude remark he had made to her. She remembered how he'd stalked away, cursing under his breath, and she remembered how stunned and cute he looked before he had.   
Blinking in surprise, she shook her head and laughed. "Oh dear, I need help." Retrieving her bag, she turned and walked back to the stall where she'd been giving a cow some shots. 'Bastard, just who does he think he is?!' She thought as she worked, her anger coming back.  
But later, as she finished with the cow she'd been working on and a horse that had gone lame, a thought crept into the back of her mind and she had no choice but to acknowledge its existence.   
'I hope he stays longer...'  
Sighing, she picked up her stuff and walked out of the barn, closing the doors securely. As she walked toward her car, Rin bounded up to her, a cheery smile on her face, as usually.   
Throwing the bag into the passenger seat, Kagome turned and smiled at her. "Hey Rin, what's up?" Out of breath, Rin handed Kagome her check and she smiled and hugged Rin, stuffing the thing into her pocket.   
Pulling back to leave, Rin caught her wrist and asked in an elated voice,"Oh, Kagome, won't you stay for supper? Sesshoumaru just got back from the ocean market yesterday and brought back fresh fish!" Shaking her head, Kagome lifted a hand and replied,"Rin, I don't want to impose, you're already hosting a guest in your house." Rin raised an eyebrow and laughed," What are you talking about, Inuyasha? He's practically a permanent member until he gets things straightened out. Besides, it's not like you're spending the night, Right?...Or will you be?" Rin grinned.  
Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm as a blush of embarrassment crept onto her face and she sputtered back," Of course not! My goodness, Rin, where on earth do you get these ideas from, really I must say, its un-un-un..Bah! Whatever, I'll stay for dinner." Kagome turned from her friend, fuming, her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. 'Really, where are all these notions coming from?!?!'  
She heard Rin giggle behind her and wrap her arms around her neck, nearly choking her, as she hugged her triumphantly. "Good! I'm so glad to hear that! Now go home and get washed up, you small like cow."   
Grumbling, Kagome climbed into her Jeep and sped away, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that was shouting for joy at the news of Inuyasha staying.  
  
-------  
  
"I don't understand Sesshoumaru, why are we getting all dressed up? What's with you? What's going on," Inuyasha asked, very confused. "Stop pegging me with questions and just get dressed, half do-...In-u-ya-sha..." Grumbling, Inuyasha straightened his black tuxedo. "I thought we were just having fish," he grumbled. Grinning, Sesshoumaru replied," We are, at a restraunt on the pier."   
"Keh!"  
The doorbell wrung downstairs and as he finished getting dressed, he exited the room and peered over the stairs to see who had come. It was Kagome. She was absolutely stunning, dressed in a black, strapless dress that went almost all the way to touch the floor, half way covering her toeless high heels. Her black hair, scrubbed and shiny, trailed down her back, rippling as she moved across the floor to follow Rin to the living room.  
Sesshoumaru, seeing all of what happened, smirked and came up behind the breathless hanyou. "You want her," he snickered when he was closer. A low growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat and he barked back," I do not, she's a nasty, evil wench if I ever saw one!" And with that he stalked down the stairs and opened the front down, plopping himself down onto a whicker chair on the patio. 'That...That, bastard, she is human, not worth my time, he should know that.'   
But inside himself, Inuyasha felt a dormant feeling of longing for a companion and it was becoming less so every time he saw her. Though most of the time they were fighting, he longed to be lonely no more.  
'Kikyo...'  
Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to overflow. He had loved her, she had made him happy, whole, and then she had killed him. Like he was going to ever let that happen again, screw that.  
Shaking his head, he got up and regained composure, walking back into the house to plop down into a comfy chair in the living room, staring at nothing and ignoring what Kagome's and Rin's conversation consisted of.  
  
-------  
  
She stared at him across the table, he knew that she did and he glanced up a few times to see if he took notice of her, but Inuyasha, the sulky Inuyasha, ignored her attempts to catch his attention, so the dinner went on quietly.  
Sesshoumaru had thought this would be a good time to get out and do something, but it didn't seem to have and good time opportunities in the near future at all as Kagome, moving her food around with her fork, sighed loudly. "Shut up, bitch." He heard Inuyasha growl at her from one end of the table.   
Lifting his head, Sesshoumaru looked at his beloved Rin in time to see her give him a helpless look. Sighing inwardly, he covered his face with his hands and waited for all hell to break loose...And he waited...And he waited...He knew there was tension, he could feel it, what was going on?  
Glancing up, he watched as Kagome's face contorted in a like of confusion, then anger, then watched as she suddenly burst out crying and stood from the table, knocking her chair back as she fled from the restraunt, Rin chasing after her moments afterward. This stir caused the music to pause briefly and some of the people at other tables around them to stare momentarily before going back to what they were doing.  
Looking at Inuyasha, who's face was frozen in a look of puzzlement as he stared in the direction the girls had ran, he grabbed his arm in a tight grip, with was met with a growl and a struggle, he pulled his fighting brother into the bathroom. "Inuyasha," He said in a powerful voice, bring his hand across the hanyou's cheek. This seemed to stun him enough to stillness as he just stood there, his face still turned in the direction the force had caused him to look to.  
Then, quietly, he sighed and brought his hands up to cover his face, leaning his forehead against the wall. "Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?" He asked in a heated voice. "I-I don't know...She's-She's just a human...," he trailed off, beginning to lightly thud his head against the wall he'd been leaning on. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak. But, before he could, a ringing tone filled the restrooms and he tilted his head, staring in the direction it was emitting from, Inuyasha's pocket.  
Frowning, Inuyasha pulled out a crimson red Nokia phone and pushing the "Answer" button brought it to his ear. "Hello?"  
In the next few seconds, Sesshoumaru watched as his brother's face registered from the look of puzzlement to shock, then anger as he ripped the phone from his ear and hurled it to the far wall. But that wasn't enough, he brought back his fist, driving them into the concrete barrier before him, his eyes changing back and forth between amber and a bloody glow.  
Finally, when he was done, Sesshoumaru gently placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Inuyasha, what's happened?" He was met by a look filled with uncontained sorrow and hatred...  
"Kikyo's dead."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
WOOOOAH! Bet you weren't expecting THAT huh?! Lol please review.  
  
Oh! And thank you so much for those four who reviewed for the previous 2 chaps!!! =) You guys rock!!! 


	4. Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha =(  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Four: Departure**  
  
After receiving the news and going home, blatantly screaming at Sesshoumaru after he'd been asked who did it several times, Inuyasha passed by him and snarled one word,"Naraku...," before locking himself in his room, refusing to speak or come out to anyone. While on the other side of the county, Kagome, who had requested a week off from work, had done the same. Laying herself down to sleep and falling into a kind of hibernate stance, she stayed in her house always.   
All the while, Rin and Sesshoumaru were frantic, their vet and close friend had been hurt deeply by their brother's remark and the hanyou was caught in his morning for Kikyo, what were they going to do?!  
Sometimes, Rin would run to the Kagome's office and plead with Sango to try and bring Kagome out of her unhappiness, for deep within her heart, she knew once Kagome talked with Inuyasha, that things would be ok again, and vice versa. It never took much to get Sango to go try though, Kagome was her best friend after all. And while she'd been sent to the task of doing that, Rin and Sesshoumaru took turns standing, or sitting, at his door, talking to him, trying to bring the broken hearted man from his room.   
Finally, one day, their efforts paid off. Inuyasha, a tired, disheveled, puffy, red-eyed Inuyasha, opened his door and walked out to meet with the pleading Rin who had grown so frustrated in the last three days this had been happening, that finally she begun to cry.  
But upon seeing him, she rose from her sitting place beside the door and flung her arms around his neck, weeping with joy this time instead of frustration. Sesshoumaru, coming from the barn and up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about and to find out why he could sense his mate crying, thought he would rip off his brother's head for the way they stood together. But Rin, sensing her husband's apprehension, disentangled herself from Inuyasha and smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru, jumping into an embrace. 'Finally, the can stop...I thought it'd never end.'  
  
--------  
  
On Kagome's side however, things were still fairing ill winded as she had almost permanently lodged herself under the heavy comforters in her bed. In the last three days she had passed between three activities. Sometimes she slept, sometimes she wept, and sometimes she just stared at the ceiling and wondered why she felt this way. 'I barely even know him...What's happening to me, what have I gotten myself into?!"   
Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes once more, like they had done almost every night for the last three days, and again she turned over, and again she wept. Wept for how beautiful he was, wept for how much she hated him, and wept for how much she knew she could love him.  
Just then, the door bell rang, and sniffling, she wiped her eyes and called down the stairs, "Sango, go away, please just leave me alone!" She was fed up with how concerned her friend seemed, deep inside she loved her for coming over almost everyday, but on the outside, she was just feeling pestered.   
She heard the door open and sighed, knowing her friend could not be put off as easy, and turning her face into the pillow, she feigned sleep.  
  
--------  
  
It had taken a lot of convincing to get Inuyasha to go to Kagome's house and try to console her. At first all he'd said is,"Keh." Brushing off the matter as if it had no meaning. He'd argued with Rin and Seshoumaru, saying she was only a wimpy wench who needed to stop getting worked up over things and they had retaliated and finally forced him to when they said how much he had owed it to them.  
So sighing, growling, grumbling, and knowing it was the truth the whole time, he'd climbed into his viper, after a hardy meal, and sped over the winding road, pulling up quietly in Kagome's drive way. Walking up to her front door, he'd rung the doorbell and listened as Kagome's voice had told someone named Sango to go away. Well, he wasn't this Sango, now was he?  
Walking in, his ears swiveled in every direction to listen for any signs of danger, and finding nothing, other then a fat cat on the coffee table, he assumed there was none. Then, turning toward the spiraling, wrought iron stair case, the direction he had heard her sigh, he began walking up them until he found himself in one big room.  
The room looked so luxurious, for it was painted a dark, but not too dark, blue, and on the ceiling the solar system was printed out in red, oranges, light blues, and greens around the round light fixture he assumed was the "sun". A small table sat to one corner with two chairs around it and a dresser stood to another along with a dressing stand. All those were of the same cherry colored wood he'd seen in the living room. When he looked down, he was surprised to find that the floor, a blue, swirly colored tile, had glow-in-the-dark stars and other space shapes on it, much like the ceiling and walls around him. He looked to his left and noticed a door, wide open, leading into a bathroom, then he looked to his right, and in the corner, stood a wrought iron, king sized canopy bed.  
His mind began to wander into thoughts that he shouldn't be having at the point as he noted the heavy, dark blue, drapes that could be swung shut to block out the bright light of the sunny room which consisted of three windows, all facing but one facing the forest, the third was facing the sun.  
Walking quietly to her bedside, he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over the form hidden beneath the heavy blankets. She looked lovely, though he could tell she was pretending, as her chest, covered in a white spaghetti strap, rose rhythmically to her breathing.  
Moving to the other side of her, where there was more room, he climbed under the covers, shoes and all, and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her tight against him, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, catching the scent of lavender and something else...sakura blossoms...  
  
'Kikyo…'  
  
Though, this bliss did not last, for he felt Kagome's body go stiffer and stiffer with every move he made and slapping himself mentally for being so stupid, wondering how he thought he could just waltz in and do this, he quickly removed his arms and began to sit up, throwing back the covers to leave.   
'I'm so stupid, so stupid, what was I thinking?!' His mind screamed. 'Stupid humans…' And with that he sprung off the bed, turning once to see Kagome looking very puzzled indeed. "Inuya-…" "Look Kagome, I only came here to say I'm sorry about the other day. Rin and Sesshoumaru are worried, so please get out of bed."  
With that, he turned away and fled from the house all together, leapt into his car, and sped away.  
He only stopped when he'd reached his brothers house and when he did, he opened the front door and slammed it shut with such force that it caused a vase in the living room to crash onto the floor. This noise caused Rin to run into the room from the kitchen just in time to watch the hanyou stalk up the stairs and into his room.  
"Inuyasha," She called after him, running up the stairs to catch up. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She stood in the door way, her hands clutching a dish towel as she watched him pull his clothes from the dresser and stuff them into his bag.  
Shaking he head, she stepped closer to the opposite side of the bed from which he stood. "Inuyasha, stop, what's going on?!"  
Looking up, he gave her a heated stare, causing her to step back in surprise. "I'm leaving, Rin." "What?! What do you mean you're "leaving"?"   
"I'm done taking up your space, I need to get back to the city to go to Kikyo's funeral. Besides, I need to start working again anyway."  
Shaking her head, Rin's mouth opened in a look of mixed sadness and puzzlement. What could've happened to cause such events, she thought, suspiciously thinking that something had happened at Kagome's. 'And I thought they liked each other…'  
Inuyasha finished packing his stuff, all the time feeling Rin's stare upon him. 'I wish the bitch would just leave me alone,' he thought furiously, pulling the bag shut before standing up straight and saluting Rin in a farewell gesture. "See ya."  
Turning he jumped down the stairs and went out to his car, starting the ignition and leaving before he had to stand anymore of her looking.  
  
-----------------------------   
  
Alrighty, well, things came up and I did plan to have it go some way but instead it went another. So anyway, review and tell me what you think, should his car crash near kagomes while its raining so he has to take cover, or should he make it all the way back to the city? Actually I thinkI'll pick the first option for you guys =) Aren't I so nice LOL? And I promise that this won't be the end for Inuyasha and kagome whatever the outcome!!!!   
  
Review!!! 


	5. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha =(  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunshine…-Chapter Five: Discoveries**   
  
Sighing, Kagome tried desperately to concentrate on the open book in her lap but no matter how much effort she put into it, it just wasn't going to happen. So she set it down on the table beside the couch and stretched out on the cushions, basking in the warmth that was spreading from the burning fireplace. 'What an asshole,' She thought sadly, as memories of that morning came flooding back.   
It had been just after 10, she was sure of that much, and he had come to her house, held her, and then left her. It had puzzled her…and hurt her, hurt her deep inside. But she refused to admit that as she remembered the look of hurt in his own eyes. 'Why was he so sad?'  
She had sat there for minutes on the edge of her bed after that, then gotten up, and pulled her clothes on before going outside to garden in the sun shine. But now, as it was nearing midnight, she could hear the rumble of thunder not far away.   
She had known it would rain, she could feel it in the air and smell the dampness that come with it as darkness fell upon the countryside, the stars masked in a layer of dark clouds that threatened to spill over anytime. And now they did, she could hear the pitter-patter of rain on her roof, and this made her smile.  
Yawning, she leaned back, propping her head up on her hands and was just about to fall into a light doze what there was a knock at the door.   
Puzzled, she stood and walked to the door, carefully opening it a crack to see who it was. She was even more puzzled when she did find out who it was.   
"Inuyasha?"  
  
-  
  
He was looking down at his feet, he drenched hair covered his face, and his ears drooped on his head as Kagome stared at him in shock. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked in a shrilly voice, ushering him inside out of the rain.  
She watched him hold a piece of something up for her to see and nearly died laughing as he revealed the side mirror of his car. "Inu…yasha! You…Crashed your car?" "Shuddup wench! It wasn't my fault!"  
Controlling herself, Kagome straightened and put her hands on her hips, asking as she watched him walk into the dining room and snatch a towel from a basket of freshly cleaned linens to dry himself, "Oh? And why's that, Mr. Inuyasha."  
Growling, he looked at her and snapped back, "Some stupid deer ran out in front of me, what kind of animal is stupid enough to be out in this weather anyway?" Kagome smiled and walked back to the couch, propping her feet onto the coffee table. "Obviously you are."  
"Keh!"  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha sat sulking with his legs crossed and arms crossed at the foot of the couch and listened as Kagome banged around in the kitchen doing something…Not that he really cared. At least he'd remembered to bring his bag, he thought thankfully, and had gone into the guest bathroom to change just minutes before.  
"Inuyasha, do you want marshmallows in your cocoa," Kagome asked from the kitchen. "Why would I care about something as stupid as marshmallows? Why would I even want cocoa!? I'm not here for a pleasant visit, I'm here because some peanut brained animal went suicidal," He barked back, turning away from the open space between the kitchen and the bar in the living room. 'Stupid wench.' But truthfully, he really did want marshmallows in his cocoa…  
As if hearing his thoughts, he turned surprised when Kagome poked his shoulder, handing him a steaming cup of chocolaty liquid. "Careful, it's hot," She commented softly, before walking to a comfy chair with her own cup.  
He stared down at his cocoa, witch had one big marshmallow bobbing beneath the surface, for a minute with a sour look on his face before taking a drink and setting it down on the table.   
"INUYASHA!" Startled he jumped up, claws ready for anyone who attacked. No one ever did, and he turned to see a fuming Kagome staring at him with a dark look from her chair. "What was that for!?"  
"Inuyasha, please, PLEASE, use a coaster…," She said quietly and he swore he could hear a light growl in her tone. Grumbling, he growled back, "Why should I?" With that, Kagome stood as well, setting the cocoa on the mantle. "Well, for one, you owe it to me!" "For what?!" "For coming into my house uninvited, TWICE, coming into my room, climbing into my bed, WITH ME IN IT, and then leaving again without even telling me WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON," She screeched back, her face an angry red.   
Speechless, he blinked a few times then sat down again, turning his head from her as he planted a sour look onto his face once more. It took a few more moments for Kagome to calm down enough to do so herself, but when she did, Inuyasha quietly slid a coaster under his cup.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their hot chocolate quietly until Kagome, clearing her throat, opened her mouth to speak, "So…Inuyasha, why were you out driving around anyway?"   
The room became silent again and she thought he would not answer until he said, "I was leaving to go back to the city."   
Blinking, Kagome looked over at him in surprise, but his eyes were carefully avoiding hers as they stared deep within the flames inside the fireplace. "I see..," She said, her words drifting away as she looked away from him to stare down at the floor.  
"I was going to go to my ex girlfriends funeral…She was murdered…," He said softly after another few minutes passed. Kagome gasped and looked at him again, her eyes filling with sympathy as the sought out his own sorrow-filled amber orbs.   
Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha said in a low voice, "Don't play pity games on me, Kagome, I'm not in the mood for it." Taken aback, Kagome's eyes filled with hurt then and she lowered her head for a moment, taking a deep breath before going on, "Tell me what happened." "It doesn't matter." "Please," She pleaded softly, raising her head once more to find him looking at her with a steady gaze.   
Finally, as if deciding upon some inner argument, he nodded once and turned back to the fire. "Her name was Kikyo....We separated about a month before I came here because she cheated on me after hearing rumors of me doing the same to her….Except…I would never do that to her…," He trailed of softly, looking down at the floor, he hadn't admitted to loving her.   
Kagome waited for him to go on and watched as he began tracing the grains of the wooden planks of the floor. Taking a deep breath, he went on, "Well, the night we went to the pier to have dinner, after you and Rin left, I received a phone call from the police saying that she had been found murdered in her apartment."   
Raising her hands to cover her mouth, Kagome gasped, horrified, and then asked tentively, "Inuyasha, do they know who did it?" Nodding, Inuyasha raised his head to look at her, "An evil youkai named Naraku."   
Gasping again, Kagome sprung from her chair at his last words, a wave of panic replacing the one of sympathy. "You're kidding, right? It can't be Naraku!" Puzzled, Inuyasha stood as well. "How would you know? And what would it matter to you anyway?"   
When Kagome didn't answer and just stood there, staring at him with a scared look on her face, Inuyasha rushed forward and seized her by the shoulder, causing her to yelp as he slammed her backwards to pin her against the wall. "What do you know about Naraku, Kagome," He asked again in a roaring voice, his sharp claws digging painfully into her skin.   
Tears began to spring from her eyes and she stood, looking at the floor while sobs poured forth from her mouth. "Inuyasha, you're hurting me," She cried out as blood began to seep from her wounds.  
Realizing what he was doing, he let go of her and watched as she slid down the wall to the knees, immediately feeling deeply guilty for what he'd just done. She brought her hands up to stifle the sobs still sounding from her mouth. Sighing, he kneeled down in front of her, reaching out to pull her to him in an embrace.   
His movements were met by her attempts to pull free of his grasp. This only caused him to tighten his hold as he began whispering comforting words into her hair, rocking the sobbing girl back and forth until she calmed down, the only noise still pounding its way into his ear being the softy hiccups she made.  
She sat up then and gazed at him with accusing eyes that narrowed toward the floor. Setting a finger beneath her chin, Inuyasha lifted it and smiled awkwardly, "I'm…I'm sorry…" Knowing these things didn't come easy for him, Kagome smiled faintly and nodded in acceptance.   
"Now please, please Kagome, I need to know how you know about Naraku," Inuyasha began again, his voice straining as he made an effort to put a pleading tone into it. Watching as her eyes clouded with the pain of remembrance, it was his turn to wait quietly until her mouth opened and she spoke softly, "The Shikon no Tama." Turning her head, she stared at the dark wooden box that sat on the middle of the mantle.  
  
---------------------  
  
**Ok, so it's kinda turning out weird sofar, I think so at least, you'll have to give me your own opinion by REVIEWING! Though LOL. But Vampire-Elf has pointed out to me that a lot of stories do indeed create their characters to stray from their…character, so I'm going to follow her good advice, cha =)**


	6. The Shikon no Tama

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha =(  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight…-Chapter Six: The Shikon No Tama**  
  
Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. 'The Shikon no Tama, it's been here all along?!?' Following her gaze, he also looked at the dark wood box on the mantle before standing up and walking to it. Reaching a hand forward, he grasped the lid to open it with shaky fingers but jumped back when a pink bolt of electricity ran up his arm.  
"Inuyasha, don't touch it," Kagome said, now standing, her face an emotionless blank. "What the hell was that," He exclaimed, shaking his hand to remove the jolty feeling from his wrist. "It's a spell," She answered, walking to the box and picking it up with ease, "To keep it safe." Growling he said in a roughened voice, "Well it certainly does the job; you could have warned me first, wench." Smiling, she giggled. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."   
Walking to the couch, she sat down, putting the box on her lap and patting the cushion beside her, motioned for Inuyasha to sit down as well. When he did, she carefully opened the lid to reveal a small orb that swirled with pink energy within its depths. Mystified, Inuyasha raised a hand to touch it but drew it back when Kagome smacked it with hers. "Oi! Cut it out! It's not like I'll ruin it or anything, I just want to see if it's real," He complained.   
Sighing, Kagome relented, letting him snatch up the jewel in his claws. "Kagome, where did you get this anyway," He asked softly, gazing into the orb's depths. Shaking her head, Kagome answered back, "When I was still living in the city, some old lady walked up to me saying how it was my "duty" to protect it." Laughing, she shook her head once more, "I didn't know till a few days afterward that she was serious."   
Grinning, Inuyasha lifted his face and caught her eyes with his amber ones, making her breath stop momentarily before he spoke. "By any chance, was this raving lunatic named Keade?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded, "How did you know?" "She did the same thing to Kikyo, saying she was some sort of priestess." Looking down at the floor, she asked, "Why is it here now then?" Inuyasha lifted his head to the ceiling, pondering her question for a moment. "Well, mysterious things started happening, like youkai started attacking us, even in the city! I'm sure that had to be insane or something, but I'm glad I was there to protect her or she would've been a goner."  
Grabbing the sleeve to his long sleeve dress shirt, Kagome exclaimed, "Same here! Only I didn't have anyone to protect me. I went back to the Keade woman and the only thing she did was give me some stupid bow and arrows and said how I was a priestess and now the protector of," She paused, motioning to the Shikon no Tama, "this stupid thing."  
Placing the orb back into the box, Inuyasha stood and began pacing as Kagome placed the lid firmly in place and set it back on the mantle. Finally, he stopped and glanced at her sitting once more on the couch. "But that still doesn't explain Naraku."  
Sighing, Kagome leaned back and began once more, "Well, I must admit the bow and arrows did help and the old grandma had been right, they did have a mighty affect on the youkai coming to seek the Shikon no Tama…More then just an affect though, it blew them to pieces!" Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction of the way. 'She…she really is a priestess!' Sitting down across from her on the cherry coffee table Indian style, he set his hands on his knees. "Kagome, just get on with it!"   
Grumbling about how much she disliked him sitting on her table like that, she went on, "Well one day, this really strange man came to see me at my work saying how I had something he wanted. I knew what he was talking about, almost all the youkai who came to see me wanted it, even some of my clients! Well, by then I had learned to keep my weapons and the Shikon no Tama with me at all times because after visiting Keade enough times, I really started to believe that if I let this thing fall into the hands of something evil, that it would greatly affect the way things are running in the world today. So, I hit him with my purifying arrow, expecting him to do the same as the others and blow up. But…It did nothing! It didn't even hurt him!"   
Covering her face with her hands, Kagome took a deep breath before speaking again, "He explained to me who he was and I just ran, it's all I could do! I fled the city and came out to the middle of nowhere, hoping to find some sort of sanctuary."  
Inuyasha watched as she rubbed her temples and then sighing, lowered his head. "Yes, I've had encounters with Naraku as well, and of that sort. Keade did the same for Kikyo as she did for you. Only one day, she took it back, we didn't know how'd she gotten into the apartment to do so, but she had, leaving a note saying that we were no good for protecting the Shikon no Tama any longer."   
  
They both sat there quiet for awhile before Inuyasha snarled something quietly, "Naraku must have killed her looking for information on the Shikon no Tama's whereabouts. That stupid old hag, why'd she even bother…"  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled sadly, watching his head droop in a sort of defeat. Patting his shoulder, he looked up to see her smiling face and couldn't help but smirk in return.  
Another few quiet minutes passed by before Kagome said in a soft voice, "Inuyasha, what if Naraku comes looking for me? What if…what if he _finds_ me?" Inuyasha stared at her with an odd sort of look the looking away, said, "Keh!" As if he thought Naraku never would. Then said in a mumble, "If he does, I'll be here."  
She could barely believe what he was saying, but loved that he was and flew forward, catching him in a thankful embrace.   
With wide eyes, he shifted uncomfortably before tentively wrapping his arms around her to return the embrace. 'Stupid…human…'  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**Ok, so that was just a chapter to catch people up on the information about their common pasts with the Shikon no Tama, so I know it wasn't that exciting, but now that that's over, we can move back to the good stuff right? Lol. Please review**


	7. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: Dont' own Inuyasha  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunshine…-Chapter Seven: The Funeral**   
  
The next morning, though they had gone to bed late, Kagome got up early to cook breakfast and Inuyasha woke an hour later to the smell of bacon wafting into his room. He had been sent to sleep in her guest room on the bottom floor and though it did not look as comfortable as hers, it had still been very nice to stay in. For the room was painted in a deep crimson red and had a red apple border along the top where the walls met the ceiling.   
The room itself had been fairly big, much to his surprise, and the one window, curtained in a light white lace and big red drapes, to match the walls, faced the forest. The bed, a queen sized canopy, had drapes as well, which he had pulled shut before he went to bed to block the sun from invading his sleeping time.   
'I could learn to love this,' he had thought to himself as he drifted in to a dreamless sleep that night beneath a shiny maroon comforter, his head between two feather filled pillows.  
But morning had come, with the sounds of birds singing with the dawn of the rising sun and if that hadn't been what woke him up, the smell of something good, cooking, did. And with his ears twitching, he dragged himself from the deep slumber, climbing out of the bed.  
  
------------------  
  
Kagome heard a door open a close and glanced up to see Inuyasha walk from his bedroom, his hair a bit messy, in a pair of silky crimson pajamas, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. Grinning inwardly, she looked him up and down then shook her head and laughed.  
"What are you snickering about," Inuyasha asked drowsily, his eyes still drooping slightly as he pulled himself onto a bar stool at the breakfast bar and stared at her through the opening. "I take it you're not an early bird, hm," Kagome asked in return as she lifted a few strips of bacon that were done, from the frying pan, and set them on a plate.   
With a "Keh", Inuyasha took the fork and plate of eggs, toast, and bacon from her as she handed it over to him. Immediately, he began eating, stuffing his face so quickly that Kagome had to stop and stare for a moment. "What," he said around a mouth full of food, noticing she was staring. "Uhhh…Nothing Inuyasha, nothing," She replied, laughing, then walked around, through the dining room, to sit on the sofa in the living room.   
"Aren't you eating," He said again, his mouth again full of food. "Already ate earlier," She giggled, picking up a remote from one of the side tables.  
Suddenly, a T.V. blasted on and Inuyasha jumped up, looking in the direction of what used to be a picture of a desert over the fire place, now the moving image of Tom chasing Jerry on Cartoon Network.  
Raising a brow, he looked at Kagome for a moment, who seemed to either not notice or ignore the fact that he was giving her weird looks. "Keh," He grumbled and sat down to finish eating.

"So are we going to Kikyo's funeral or not?" He heard her say, after a few minutes. He had finished eating and turned around in the bar stool, now watching the cartoons with her. But now he turned and looked at her with a raised brow. "We?" Kagome looked at him and smiled a sunny smile, "Yes, we. What, you really expect me to let you leave me alone now that I know Naraku is loose again?"  
He hadn't thought of it like that before, but now he did as he sat there, staring at the T.V. screen, but not seeing the cartoon as he pondered what she'd just said.   
Sighing, he finally nodded reluctantly, thinking that indeed, that was the best course to go by. He couldn't afford to let the Shikon no Tama get into the hands of his arch nemesis. "Yea, whatever, you can go if you want."   
Pressing his ears against his head to save then from going deaf, he listened as she squealed excitedly, "Thank you Inuyasha! I promise I won't get in you way." Grumbling, Inuyasha replied, "Don't get so excited, I'm only doing this because we can't afford to lose that damn jewel."   
She stopped and became quiet after that, her eyes slowly filling with hurt then anger as she balled her fists at her sides and threw the remote at him, hitting him square on the forehead. "ASSHOLE!"

So, after they had packed their things, including Kagome's bow and arrows and the Shikon no Tama, Kagome had called her work and told Sango she'd be gone for awhile, and Inuyasha had called a relieved Rin and Sesshoumaru to tell them where he'd been and that he was taking Kagome, they left for the city, taking Kagome's Jeep of course.  
On the way there, they passed Inuyasha's trashed car in the ditch on the left side of the road and as Inuyasha stared sadly at it, pressing his nose and forehead against the window, Kagome tried to keep her laughter under control as she drove. "It's not funny," he barked. "You're right," she'd replied, "It hilarious!" And let her restraints loose as she burst into laughter, swerving a little on the road.  
"That's it, you're going to get us wrecked, let me drive," Inuyasha commanded, holding onto the door and arm rest. "No way, it's my car," Kagome said back, regaining control of the steering. "Won't be for long if we crash," He grumbled. Hearing that, Kagome swerved on purpose and then turned again to get back on the road, just narrowly missing a mail box as she did.  
"I'm going to be sick, you damn w-wench," He commented, wide eyed.  
  
----------  
  
It was almost dark when they finally entered the city's limits and though Inuyasha had argued with her about driving at least some of the ray, she had argued in turn, asking if it was the other way around and we were in his car, would he want her driving? He had quieted down after that.  
Now, she nudged him gently, pulling into a gas station. "We're in the city, Inuyasha, wake up." Climbing out of the car as he began to pull himself out of his sleepy stance, Kagome began pumping gas into the tank, leaning against the forest green Jeep as she waited.  
She could hear Inuyasha get out and turned, watching as he stretched and made his way into the store. Shaking her head, she paid no more heed to him and pulled the pump out of the car, paying at the machine with her visa.  
Climbing back into the car, she sat herself down in the passenger seat. 'Might as well, I have no idea where I'm going in this place anymore…' Sighing, she looked out the windows at the tall luminous buildings etched along the streets, at the lights of casinos, stores, and other small businesses, at the rush of traffic along the streets. She had to admit that she did somewhat miss the city life, but she then admitted also that she loved the country life more.  
Soon, Inuyasha came out of the store with a white plastic bag in his hand as he made his way to the passenger seat, blinking in surprise when he saw she was already there.  
Shrugging, he went around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. "I don't know my way around anymore," Kagome offered quietly, looking inside the bag as he handed it to her.   
Inside, the contents were peanut butter and jelly, a loaf of bread, a carton of milk, a box of Twinkies and some plastic dish ware.  
Smiling, she closed the bag again as they drove off. "Where are we going," She asked softly. "To my apartment," He answered back quietly.  
  
---  
  
As they pulled up to toll booth, Inuyasha paused in one of the stalls, rolling down the window as he dug around in his wallet for his access car. Pulling out, his slipped it into a slot in a machine and as it made a beep that echoed in the car garage beyond, the wooden bar blocking their way lifted up and they drove passed.  
Inuyasha pulled into a spot marked "Apt. 311" and parked there, reaching back to get his bag before climbing out of the car. Kagome did the same and then he locked it, tossing the keys to Kagome as she walked around to meet him.   
Together, they walked in silence to the elevator that would take them to his level. The ride in the elevator, like the walk, was quiet. Finally, after it seemed like forever, the doors opened on the third floor and he turned to the left to walk down the hall, listening as Kagome's shoes made soft clicking noises on the polished wood behind him.  
Stopping in front of door 311, he then pulled his keys out of his pocket and finding the right one, opened the door, holding it out of the way for Kagome to pass though before closing and locking it behind him.  
  
The apartment looked empty to Kagome. To her left was a small dark kitchen and if she walked a bit farther, she would be standing in the living room/dining room area that only consisted of one sofa, an empty entertainment center, and a lamp. The "dining room" only had one oak wood card table with four chairs around it.  
Inuyasha cleared his throat uneasily and she turned to see him leaned against the door, his bag, forgotten, hanging from the door knob of a coat closet. He moved passed her and turned on the lamp and the kitchen lights. "It-it wouldn't be so empty if Kikyo hadn't taken so much when she left," He said as if to create some assurance to brush off the slight embarrassment he was feeling.  
Smiling, Kagome dropped her bag beside his and took a running start, bracing her hands on the back of the couch as she leapt over, landing in the surprisingly soft and squishy cushions. "No worries, Inuyasha," She giggled, bouncing a little.  
Inuyasha smirked some and said in return, "Who said I was having any?" He watched her as she lazily stretched out across the sofa and out of no where he choked and found it very hard to breathe as she smiled at him, gazing through long eye lashes at where he was standing.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, the smile disappearing as she sat up, looking a bit concerned, "What's wrong?" Shaking his head, he covered his mouth and coughed. "Nothing, Kagome, just inhaled some dust or something."  
He could tell she didn't believe him as she raised a brow but didn't question it, only shrugged and leaning back again. "So what are the sleeping arrangements going to be, In-u-ya-sha," She asked, pronouncing each syllable of his name. Wincing at that, he answered, "Well, you can sleep in my bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch. Does that work for you?"   
Puzzled she sat up again. "I wouldn't want to invade you room, it's your space, you can sleep in there."   
"Keh! The couch is more comfortable then the bed anyway, you can sleep in my room."  
"Oh, gee thanks, you ass."  
Grinning he lifted his hands to feign helplessness, "What can I say, wench, I'm a nice kind of guy."  
Grumbling, Kagome got up and picked up her bag, walking down the hall, and as she found his room, she walked inside, slamming the door behind her.  
Sighing, he rolled his eyes. 'Women…' And getting a blanket and pillow from the hall closet, turned out the lights and went to sleep.  
  
-------------  
  
The next morning, when Kagome awoke, feeling stiff and unrested from sleeping on a hard bed all night, she got dressed into a formal pair of black slacks and a black button up blouse, slipped on her heels, and walked out into the living room where Inuyasha was still zonked out on the sofa.   
Creeping up next to him, she said "Inuyasha" softly in his ear to wake him, and when he did not, she took a deep breath and yelled, "IN-U-YA-SHA!"  
Yelping, Inuyasha, sprung at her, knocking her back against the floor in a pin down. His face was contorted into that of a snarl as he growled low in her face. She only responding by grinning and raising a hand to pat his cheek "Time to wake up Inuyasha," she said sweetly with a sunny smile, then squirmed from his hold when he looked at her surprised.  
Sitting up, he gave her a dark look before standing, grabbing his bag, and stalking into the bathroom, muttering, "Damn wench," Repeatedly.   
  
When he came out, he was dressed in a black silky/shiny dress shirt and black slacks as well. He had on shiny, polished shoes that clicked against the wood floors as well as he made his way into the kitchen where Kagome was already making herself a PBJ sandwich for breakfast.  
She looked up from where she was making her food and stared in awe as he strode into the kitchen and stood beside her, making his sandwich. His hair was brushed and gleaming and even the fuzz on his ear had been groomed. His face was well shaved, not that it wasn't always anyway, but what he was wearing made her want to slide her hands right under his clothes a-….'Oh my god! Kagome, get control of yourself!' Her inner voice cried to her. Shaking her head, stunned she turned form him and picked up her sandwich, walking to the card table to eat it.

When they had finished with their make shift breakfast, they left, locking the door behind them, and went down to the car, silently, to go to the funeral. As they drove, or as Inuyasha drove, his face became somber and Kagome could feel his spirit darken as they drew closer to their destination.  
When they got to the grave site, there were people already there, speaking in hushed voices around the cedar coffin that sat on a lift, ready to be lowered into the ground as soon as the sermon was over.  
Finally, the funeral, and all the events that came after it, were over, a tired Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into the car and drove back to the apartment.   
She had felt so bad for him, for during the whole thing, all people had done was come up and ask him if she was his girlfriend, all they did was tell him how surprised they were that he had recovered so fast from their long relationship, but of course, as a few had said, it was easy for a youkai to get over such things.   
She could see how much he had restrained himself the whole time from just ripping someone's head off, especially after that remark, but she also saw the deep sadness and hurt he tried so hard to keep from his eyes.  
So trudging into the apartment, with him ahead of her, she laid a hand gently on his shoulder, surprised when he stiffened, then brushed it off. That had hurt her, hurt her so much that all she did was walk to her room and close the door quietly.   
  
Later that night, Kagome still lay in bed wide awake. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong. So getting up, she opened the door to the bedroom soundlessly and crept into the living room. What she saw when she got there almost ripped her still beating heart from her chest.  
Sitting on the couch, hunched over, was Inuyasha. Hands covering his face, she could see his shoulders shaking in the darkness in effort to keep the tears from coming and to keep himself from making any noises.  
Walking around to the front of him, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the soundlessly weeping hanyou. 'Oh Inuyasha,' She thought sadly, letting her own tears slip freely from her eyes to cry for him.  
That's the way they stayed until they both fell asleep on the couch, clinging to each other as if it were the only thing keeping them alive.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**Ok, so it's a teeny tiny bit of fluff, so what do you think, you like? Yes? No? Review and tell me please. Oh! And to the people who reviewed, your guys are all awesome!!! thank you, cha**


	8. Evil KnocksLoudly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…though I soo wish I did…and his brother too XD  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunshine…-Chapter Eight: Evil Knocks…Loudly**  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out of his deep slumber when a knock came at the door, waited a few seconds, then knocked again. Growling, and not wanting to detach himself from the still sleeping Kagome, he carefully got up from the inside of the couch and hurriedly walked to the door so whoever it was wouldn't disturb her as well.  
Opening it, he was greeted ecstatically by his best friend Miroku. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're here!" Grumbling, Inuyasha squeezed through a small space in the door, trying to hide the fact that he had a girl in there. He certainly didn't want Miroku's mind coming up with some perverted idea about him and Kagome. But sadly, and regrettably, Miroku spotted Kagome's dark hair that reached the floor. "Inuyasha! Who is _that_," He asked with a grin, nudging his ribs. Inuyasha gave him a heated gaze and snarled, "No one, what do you want?" Miroku, looking a tiny bit hurt, raised his hands to ward of Inuyasha's anger. That only made it worse, for Inuyasha knocked Miroku's gloved, right hand away, hissing, "Don't point that at me."   
Laughing at the hanyou's fear of his magic vacuum, Miroku asked again, "Really Inuyasha, who is that?" Sighing, he relied in a defeated voice, "Some stupid women who came to see Kikyo's funeral with me."   
"Ah, I had heard you went, and I had heard you'd gone with a girl as well." Inuyasha's anger returned and he snapped at him, forgetting about the still sleeping Kagome, "It's not like she was my _date_ or anything, she's just a stupid wench I met while staying with my brother."  
"Woah, woah, calm down! I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to come see how you were, and by the looks of it, not so good…You look like shit," Miroku exclaimed, grinning.  
Sighing, Inuyasha's head and ears drooped and he raised a hand to massage his temple. "Miroku, can you please just leave. I promise to see you later…But for now, I just want to sleep." Miroku gave him a concerned look before nodding his approval and patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Inuyasha, go back to bed."  
With that, Miroku turned and left and Inuyasha did the same, only he went back into the apartment instead.  
When he got back inside, he walked to the sofa and sat down on the edge at Kagome's feet. His movements must've been a little too strong, for Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.  
  
--  
  
He looked _awful_, she thought as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting near her feet. His eyes were puffy and red and his skin had a slightly transparent look to it. His hair, usually tick and lush, seemed thinner. He'd changed, it seemed, over night.   
Sitting up, she scooted to where he sat and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, placing a hand on each one as she leaned against his arm. "Inuyasha," she said softly as she felt his hand cover hers.  
They spent a few long minutes in silence before Kagome began to tug at him, pulling him back into a laying position and incredibly surprised, Inuyasha could do nothing but let her.  
Once they were lying down again, Kagome entangled him in her embrace and whispered softly in his ear, "Sleep Inuyasha, I will be here." And with that, he fell back into a deep slumber, listening to her voice as she hummed softly.  
  
Later that day, Inuyasha woke once more, got changed into normal clothes, and told the still sleeping Kagome that he was going to go talk to the landlord about moving out. She had looked at him puzzled, asking why, and he had only replied asking in a hesitant voice, "I thought you wanted protection from Naraku…" Immediately, Kagome's puzzlement vanished and she nodded furiously to reassure him.  
He had patted her head then walking to the coat closet, opened it and pulled out a long black overcoat. Putting it on he opened the front door and was about to leave when he turned back to her and growled, "Make sure you don't open the door wench, no matter how many times they knock." Blinking, she nodded dumbly and watched him close the door, listening to his departing words, "Lock me out..."  
After he'd left, she locked him out as he'd commanded, sliding the three locks and the chain lock into place before going to the comfy sofa and curling into a ball where they had laid, falling instantly to sleep.  
  
An hour seemed to pass, and then another and a worried Kagome was now awake and pacing, waiting for Inuyasha to come home. 'I thought he was just going to talk to the landlord.' She wished she had gotten his cell number.  
A knock came from the door and she stopped pacing, looked towards the sound with a startled look. She had a bad feeling that whatever it was on the other side wasn't very pleasant. Walking to the sofa, she grabbed her bow and quiver that had been leaning against it and got ready to do battle…just in case…  
Whoever it was was silent for a moment, and then there came a louder knock that made her flinch and take a step back. Finally, after what seemed ages, she thought it'd had gone away, for all was silent. So lowering her bow and knocked arrow she sighed in relief.  
But her assumptions had been wrong, for a soft voice floated through the door to her. "Ka-go-me…" The voice, a wicked, oozing sound, sent shivers up her spine and she fought hard to keep from screaming.  
"Kagome, I know your in there, I've been watching you since I felt the presence of the Shikon no Tama enter city limits." The voice said again, an evil laugh following his words. "But…I'll come back and see you later, just incase you aren't up to company. Oh, by the way, how did your new hanyou friend take the news of his beloved's death?"   
Growling, she couldn't help herself as she screamed through the door to him, "You bastard, just go away!" Another laugh found its way to her ears and again he said, "I'll see you later, Kagome, be sure and have the Shikon no Tama with you."  
After that, she could feel the evil in the air dissipate then disappear all together, but still shaky, she positioned herself into a corner, ready to shoot an arrow at who ever came through that door.  
  
When Inuyasha came home, he was been greeted in the strangest way possible, just narrowly missing a purifying arrow that came at him out of no where, hw watched as it stuck into the hallway wall behind him.   
Turning, he sighted Kagome standing in a shadowed corner with wide eyes, Bow held up in an attacking stance. "Kagome," He snarled at her, "What the hell was that for?!"   
In the next second he found himself being hurled backwards with such force that it caused him to fall back onto the ground. Kagome had flung herself at him, clutching his shirt in her tight fists, bawling.  
"Kagome, wha-why are you crying, what happened," He asked, grunting as he lifted both himself and Kagome off the ground. He couldn't make out a single word she said as she cried things that went through her sobs, making them a continuous stream of unintelligible words.   
Shuffling into the apartment, he made to close the door but stopped as his nose caught a strange scent in the doorway. Recognizing what it was, he let go of the sobbing Kagome and turned, slamming the door shut and pulling the locks shut as fast as humanly possible…or…half humanly and half demon-like ability.  
Turning again, he leaned back against the door, taking deep breaths. 'Naraku was _here_?' Looking at the still crying Kagome who had her hands over her face to hide the tears, he pulled her into his arms and walked them both awkwardly to the couch, sitting her down on his lap.  
It felt weird to have her sitting there, but more then his sense of worry was his concern for the crying Kagome who clung to his crimson, silky, button up shirt with both her slim hands. 'If he hurt her…' He began to think, a dangerous growl rising in the back of his throat.  
This noise caused Kagome to stop her crying as she looked up to stare at him with puffy eyes. "Inuyasha," she asked softly, unburying her face from his chest. He looked down, his growl immediately stopping. "Kagome…did he hurt you?" He couldn't understand why he was feeling so protective of this stupid human, but knowing he was, he decided not to fight what was a laid down fact.  
Kagome shook her head and leaned against his chest, soft hiccups coming from her as she still clung to him with one white fist. He sighed in relief and nodded, then asking, "What did he say?" He felt her stiffen slightly before telling him the contents of their conversation, if you could've called it that anyway.  
His hold around her tightened as she finished. "Kagome, we will leave this place as soon as possible, we will go far, far away where he can't find you OR the Shikon no Tama." "It's too late, Inuyasha, he said he's grabbed onto the Shikon no Tama's presence, he'll be able to follow the trail anywhere now," She choked out around the lump that rose in her throat once more.  
Clenching his teeth, he leaned his cheek on the top of her head, thinking, before finally coming to a conclusion.  
'Naraku, if you come near her again…I'll kill you…'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**Ooooo, Inuyasha's getting protective, mehahaha, is this a start to a beautiful relationship I see? Maybe…you'll just have to read the future chapters and of course REVIEW to keep me going on this story.**


	9. The Whole Gang

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunshine…-Chapter Nine: The Whole Gang**  
  
They had left early the next day after Inuyasha had taken care of something things about his apartment and his stuff. Miroku, who had come by again the day of Naraku's visit, had been introduced to Kagome upon arrival.   
But of course, as he had usually done with every pretty lady he met, he got down on one knee and asked, with much feigned emotion in his voice, if she would bear his child. Not knowing how to reply to such things, Kagome had stared in shock, her left eye twitching some. If it would not have been for Inuyasha pounding his fist on the top of his head, she thought she would've died.  
While Kagome packed their clothes, Inuyasha sat with Miroku on the couch, explaining what had happened to him since he'd been gone and what had just happened recently with Naraku, telling him that they needed to leave but to the country where it'd be harder to find them.  
Miroku, hearing this news, became excited about the whole country thing and told Inuyasha that he too, would come and keep the evil Naraku from this fair maiden.   
Both Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped what they were doing upon hearing this and turned to stare, giving him strange looks as their left eyes twitched in nervousness.  
But finally, after much arguing between Inuyasha and his best friend, he had thrown his hands up in defeat. "Keh! Do whatever you want, you perverted excuse for a monk."  
So all three of them had left that day, Inuyasha and Kagome in her green Jeep and Miroku in his black Mercedes.  
  
When they had arrived back to Kagome's house it was nearly midnight. Rain was pouring down steadily and thunder crashed overhead simultaneously with the flashes of lightning that came afterwards.  
Hurriedly, she had unlocked the door and they rushed inside, each of them standing in the entry to pull off their coats and hand them on the rack beside the now closed and doubly locked door.  
When she looked up, Kagome nearly died of shock when she saw that a fire was softly crackling in the fireplace. She calmed down though when she saw Sango and her cat like creature, Kiara, sit up from the couch. Rubbing her eyes to clear the sleepiness as Kiara squeaked her greeting. "Sango," She exclaimed, pulling off her shoes to walk to her and sit beside her on the couch, "What are you doing here so late?"  
Sango yawned and replied, looking at the two men who still stood blinking in the doorway, not know who this person was and not knowing how to react. Then she looked at Kagome and smiled, raising a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Well, you called and told me you were coming home today, so I decided to wai- Hey! What are you doing," She shrieked as Miroku obviously found himself and was now kneeling before Sango, asking in a sincere voice, "Lovely, lady, though I do not even know you yet, it would be my greatest wish and honor if you would…bear my child."  
"Geh," Sango replied, having a both scarred and crazed look on her face as her eye began to twitch. Kagome, started at him and gave an exasperated sigh before pounding her fist on the top of his head. "Don't mind Miroku, Sango, and watch out, he's got one very perverted mind." Miroku sat up, faking a hurt look as he sighed, lowering his head, "You're so mean to me."  
Inuyasha had found his bearings by then and sat down in a comfy chair, bring his legs up to cross them. "Oh! Sango," Kagome exclaimed jumping up and running to the hanyou, "This is Inuyasha!" Sango smiled and nodded her head in greeting. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha, my name is Sango, and this," She said, as Kiara bounded onto her shoulder, "Is Kiara."   
Inuyasha "Keh'ed" and turned away, muttering something. Sango glanced up at Kagome who was staring at Inuyasha with a dark face. "Does he do this often, or am I just special." Kagome turned back and laughed, "Not at all Sango, that's his way of saying "Hi" to everyone." Sango smiled again and laughed as well.  
  
They all spent the next half hour talking, Sango sitting uncomfortably on the couch with Miroku staring at her with star-filled eyes, Inuyasha acting as if he paid no heed, but they could all tell he did because his ears swiveled in the direction of whoever spoke, as he stared into the fire, and Kagome sitting on her knees in the other comfy chair.   
Finally, someone had sense enough to look at the watch, proclaiming that it was almost one in the morning. Kagome, hearing this, tapped her chin with one finger as she tried to figure out how sleeping arrangements would go.   
Finally deciding, she instructed Inuyasha and Miroku to share the guest room bed and herself and Sango to share hers. Inuyasha had sputtered in complaint and had been told in an offhand tone that if he didn't like it, he could sleep on the couch. Muttering something about a wench, he relented, crossing his arms across his chest as he, along with the others, got up to go to their appointed sleeping places.  
But as Kagome passed by the window, something caught her eye and she glanced out, becoming a little nervous as she hoped it had just been her imagination playing tricks on her in the night. But it hadn't been, for something small moved again in the garden, and crying out, she took two steps away from the window.  
In an instance, Inuyasha was standing in front of her, asking her what was wrong. "I-Inuyasha, there's something in the _garden_," She said in an alarmed voice. Turning, he glanced out the window, spotting the movement as well. Putting a finger on his lips to motion everyone into silence, he slowly, quietly, carefully, opened the door and dashed out into the rain.  
  
He was gone only a few minutes, but that was enough to put Kagome into a frenzy as she started toward the door, wondering if he was alright. Sango, a step behind her, snatched her arm, pulling her back. "Kagome, just wait a little longer, I have Hiraikotsu in the hall closet if anything goes wrong." Nodding, Kagome waited, and waited, and waited what seemed like an eternity.  
Finally, a soaking hanyou came through the door, carrying a small struggling creature in his held up claw. "Let me go, let me go! You dirty youkai, I'm not food," it screamed in a shrilly voice. Inuyasha looked from the squirming creature to Kagome, who was breathing a sigh of relief, as he said, "This thing, this is a fox demon…Hardly anything to be scared of." The little thing stopped squirming and looked at Inuyasha, raising a tiny fist to shake at him. "What do you mean _hardly_ a thing to be scared of?! You don't know what I'm capable of!" Inuyasha met this retaliation with a deep growl that sent the fox demon into silence.   
"Oh Inuyasha! It's so cute! Let's let him stay," Kagome exclaimed, clasping her hands together in front of her, flashing him a dazzling smile so bright he almost went blind. Grumbling he dropped the kit and watched as it scurried to hide behind a couch table.  
Miroku, who had been sitting nearby, cautiously looked over the edge of the couch while Kiara, who had also become curious, was edging toward the crack/space where the creature was hiding. The both pulled back quickly though, as blue flame erupted towards them.   
"Keh'ing", Inuyasha assured them that it was fox tricks, nothing to be afraid of, as Kagome ran into the kitchen, coming back moments later with a cookie.  
Getting down on her knees, Kagome edged toward where the little thing was hiding, cooing in its direction in a soft voice. "Hey critter, want a cookie? I promise I won't hurt you, I swear," She said reassuringly.  
The fox demon poked its head out from behind the table and sniffed in the direction of the cookie, staring at it with hungry eyes. Slowly, he began coming out from behind the table then stopped, looking up at Kagome's smiling face. "Y-you promise," He asked in a shaky voice. "Of course," She replied, "I would never hurt anything as cute as you."  
The kit came out the rest of the way on all fours and steadily walked toward her outstretched hand. When he came near enough, he retched with his small claw to snatch the cookie from her grasp, munching on it happily as he sat back on his hunches.  
This reminded Kagome greatly of a squirrel and she couldn't contain the giggle that rose from her depths. Then, noticing all she could hear with the kit's munches and the crackle of the fire, she glanced around at the rest, a small blush rising to her cheeks when she saw they were all staring at her with amazed looks.  
Feeling a tug at her sleeve, she looked down to see the fox demon gazing up at her with worshiping eyes. This made her blush even more as she picked him up, cradling him in her arms. "What's your name?" The kit, looking surprised that she would hold him like that, answered back softly, "Shippo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
**Weeeeee!! The whole gang is together! So what do you think of it? Please review, cha =)**


	10. Shippo Stays and a Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight…-Chapter Ten: Shippo Stays and a Search Begins.**  
  
When Kagome came down from her room the next morning, Inuyasha could smell the stench of that fox youkai on her and his hackles rose as a deep growl began to rumble in the back of his throat. He stopped though once he noticed both Miroku, who was awake as well, and Kagome, staring at him with a bazaar look of their faces. "Keh," He said before turning away from them to watch the television screen.  
He heard Kagome pass behind him and giggle as she went into the kitchen to begin breakfast and began to wonder why he had had such a reaction toward her. 'Nasty little kit coming into my house, putting his scent all over my Kagome!' But stunned at that thought, he sat straight, blinking and wondered also where that had come from. '…My Kagome?' Shaking his head, he sighed. 'Forget it, Inuyasha, you're still tired from the trip.'  
Just then, Shippo came bounding down the stairs, followed by a yawning Sango with Kiara contently sitting on her shoulder. He hadn't quite figured out what was so special about the catlike creature that accompanied Sango, but he knew there had to be because of the way it seemed to understand what was going on all the time.  
He'd found out last night though, by eavesdropping on others conversations, that Sango had been a descendant of a long line of youkai slayers and was one of those people "out to save the world". He knew that she carried an over sized boomerang in battle made of youkai bones as well. 'So strange,' He thought.  
And of course, by now he knew about the magic vacuum in Miroku's right hand, a curse from Naraku, and Kagome's spirit arrows. But what they didn't know about him was of the magic sword he had inherited from his father in order to protect the ones he loved. He didn't think any of them knew just exactly how old he was and he definitely knew that they had no clue as to the age of Naraku.  
'That old bastard has been around as long as I could remember…,' He thought grimly, clenching his teeth together. Sighing again though, he turned his thoughts to the little runt fox, who he now noticed was dressed in one of Kagome's shirts, using it as a night gown of sorts.   
The shirt was still way too big for him though and dragged along wherever he went, causing him to trip occasionally. He smirked, 'Good.' But reluctantly, he could feel a small tinge of jealousy rising up from his stomach as he watched the kit chatter happily to Kagome on the breakfast bar, watching her as she cooked bacon and nibbling on a piece of toast.  
Looking at Kagome, his eyes widened and he quickly looked away as he saw that she, though talking to Shippo, was staring at him as well. Grumbling, he folded his arms over his chest and sulked.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome had sensed his jealousy the moment his eyes met hers before he'd turned away to pout. Smiling, she looked back to Shippo, remembering how he'd curled up on her belly last night and gone to sleep, purring like a small kitten. Now, he chattered about how he'd gotten to be in her garden in the first place, telling her that his parents had been killed and he'd been left to live on his own. The whole time he'd been saying this though, he had a smile on his face, acting as if nothing had happened. But his eyes betrayed him and deep inside, she could see his sadness.   
Handing him another piece of toast, and then Kiara a piece of bacon as she bounded onto the breakfast bar beside him, she began to think, an idea slowly forming in her head. No matter what the circumstances, she could not see herself letting the poor little kit loose to wander on his own and opening her mouth, she interrupted his chatter by asking, "Shippo…Would you like to stay here, I mean live here, with me?"   
She could hear everyone quiet down as Inuyasha sprung from his seat. "What?! Kagome! We already have enough things to worry about, why add another to run around causing trouble when we least expect it!?" Glaring at him, Kagome retorted, "Inuyasha, have a heart, he's just a kid! So we have problems, what on earth could he do to make it any worse?! He's had to go through so much anyway, he's probably a grown up inside anyway!"   
Electricity passed between the two of them as the glared at each other, trying to stare one another down. Then, Shippo cleared his throat and the two broke their glance to look down at him. "K-Kagome," He said in a small voice, pausing, then he hurled himself and her, crying as his little claws gripped her shirt, "Kagome! I want to stay!"   
Tearing up a little, Kagome hugged Shippo tightly to herself as if he were her own little one and cooed softly in his ear. But it all ended when smoke filled the kitchen and the fire alarm went off, drowning out Inuyasha's sputtering protests in the background.   
Setting Shippo down, Kagome rushed to the stove and retrieved the cooking pan of bacon from the burner as Sango grabbed the broom and Miroku opened a window as she began wafting the smoke out of the house.   
Finally, the alarm quieted and everyone stood looking at each other with a goofy grin…Except Inuyasha, who sat in the corner, sulking.   
  
----------------  
  
"Kugara…," A soft oozing voice called in the darkness of the great hall. Standing, a women dressed in a formal kimono walked toward the chair sitting on the alter within the shadows of the great pillars around it. "Yes, m'lord," She answered, bowing low, her eyes averted to the floor. "I no longer sense the Shikon no Tama, it's like it just vanished out of no where…Find the priestess, Kagome, and her pet hanyou. Bring them to me with the jewel!"  
Nodding, the women stood and turned, walking from the hall, a loud, malicious laugh following her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Eeep, sorry for how short it is . Had a little bit of writers block this time around plus I had to start introducing new characters into the storyline so I could do something with them in later chapters. =) Anyway, so review and tell me what you think, even though this is incredibly short. Oh! And by the way, while going through a stage where my writers block was driving me so crazy I had to do something ( XD ) I designed pictures of the Layout of Kagome's house. If you want to see them, go to my profile and the link will be on there =) If you dont see it though and you still want to see the layouts, e-mail me and ill send you the link.**


	11. The Note and Shippo's Interruption

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Eleven: The Note and Shippo's Interruption.  
**  
Kagome was out in the garden pulling weeds when all of a sudden a shrilly scream came from the house. Sitting up alarmed, she looked toward the porch steps to see Shippo scamper down them and run past her into the forest with Inuyasha pursuing, saying, "You little rat! I'll scrape the skin from your flesh, you're dead!" Laughing, she raised her gloved hand, shill holding a hand full of weeds, to cover her mouth, watching the two as they ran, screaming things back and forth at each other.  
It had been a week since she and Inuyasha had gotten back from Kikyo's funeral, and a week since Shippo had came into their lives, and even now, after such short time, she could tell already that they'd be great friends.  
Giggling again at the thought, she shook her head and turned back to her gardening, promising herself that she would not allow it grow rampant like she had for the last month and a half or so. But she was interrupted once more when Shippo came over, squealing, and hid on her lap.  
Raising a brow, she looked down at him. "Save me," He whispered, clutching her shirt. But it was too late, for Inuyasha had sniffed him out and was reaching down towards her lap to grab Shippo. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so- AHHHHH! KAGOME," Shippo screamed as Inuyasha's claw came in contact with is tail.  
Kagome, having enough, whacked his hand away and looked up, giving him a dark look. "Inu-ya-sha! You should no better then to reach down like that with a lady," She snapped, trying desperately to hold back her laughter as she watched a horrified expression come over his face.  
Sputtering, he turned, with a "Keh", and walked away.  
  
"Stupid wench..."  
  
"Hanyou bastard," She screamed after him, causing him to turn towards her and give her a look of, what, hurt? She couldn't tell, for he quickly turned his back to her once more before leaping into the tree he had claimed as his since he'd settled in.  
Sighing, she shook her head and looked down at Shippo who was staring after Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face, still clinging to Kagome's shirt. Then, as he seemed to notice he was being watched, he looked up at her in her lap and asked, "Kagome, is Inuyasha mad?" Smiling, she shrugged and answered back, "Shippo, I have no idea what he is."  
With that, she took off her gloves, tossing them to the side, and stood, depositing the kitsune on her shoulder as she walked in. But before closing the door, she cupped her hands to her mouth and called out into the afternoon light, "Inuyasha, I'm making ramen for lunch."  
A rustle came from his tree and she could tell he was coming in. Turning, she went into the house to do just that, with a triumphant smile on her lips of course.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The wind youkai watched all this from a distance, hiding both herself and her scent in the forest where the thickly growing pine trees would conceal her. 'So that's a priestess hmm? I thought her to be taller,' She thought as a wicked laugh rose in her throat. 'What a shame, the priestess and her hanyou pet have no idea what's coming to them.'  
Looking down at her younger sister, Ranna, she said in a commanding voce, "Stay here." Waiting until she nodded, she left the shelter of the forest and walked up the winding pathway to the comforting looking house, thinking on her way, 'Someday...this house will be mine.'  
  
---------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting at the breakfast bar in the living room, leaning over to watch Kagome as she stirred a pot of pork and chicken ramen on the stove. Inhaling deeply, he sighed in pleasure, leaning back against the bar chair. Still fidgeting though as he awaited his beloved ramen, he began to think of how he'd become so addicted to the stuff in the first place. 'Kagome, I remember now, after we got back from...from the funeral, she'd cooked it for all of us...'  
He laughed softly then looked to the back door as Miroku walked in. "Is that Kagome's cooking I smell," He asked, his body nearly floating over the floor as he made his way to the bar chair beside Inuyasha and sat down. Giggling, Kagome blushed and replied saying, "Only ramen, Miroku."  
Miroku, now a resident on Kagome's property as well, was staying in the tiny, one roomed, house he'd found while exploring her vast acredge. Kagome, who had completely forgotten about the existence of the small place, had agreed to let Miroku stay there for as long as he pleased.  
Inuyasha, hating the fact that he had had to share the house with both Miroku and Shippo in the first place, had readily agreed as well, seeming almost more excited about the idea then he ever got about ramen.  
Sighing, he leaned his head against his hand, his elbow braced on the tiled surface of the bar, as he waited impatiently for his ramen. But as Kagome was straining the water from the pot, there came a knock at the door. They all paused, wrinkling their brows and staring at each other before Inuyasha stood up slowly, walking to the door.  
Opening it, he stared in shock at the woman, dressed in a formal red skirt suit, who stood on the other side, the woman named Kagura.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kagome had watched, curious and puzzled at the same time, as Inuyasha got up and answered the door. Setting down the pot, she dried her damp hands and crossed the kitchen to stand in the archway between the dining room and living room.  
Then, even more puzzled, she watched again as Inuyasha jumped back after opening the door, standing in a fighting position with his claws raised as he growled out, "Kagura! What are you doing here, pawn of Naraku." Her eyes widening, she looked from the woman in the doorway, to Inuyasha, staring at him in shock. She thought her ears had played tricks on her, for she'd never heard him say something poetic as that before, nor known he even possessed the ability to do so.  
Shaking her head, she brushed the thought away, returning to the matters at hand. 'Pawn of Naraku?' She took one slow step back, her breath catching in her throat as the wicked looking lady turned her head from the hanyou to stare at her.  
She advanced toward her slowly and Kagome felt a scream rise in her throat, but before she could let it loose, Inuyasha was there, accompanied by Miroku, who stood in front of her like barriers between the unknown.  
The woman, Kagura she had heard her name be, paused and glanced between the two men. Grinning evilly, she raised her wrist to reveal a heavily decorated fan. Flipping it open, she spun and swung it in their direction, but oddly enough, it never made contact with an opposing force. Instead, a gust of wind came flying into the house, whisking the two men in separate directions.  
Crying out, Kagome watched as Miroku and Inuyasha landed on their backs, sliding a few feet before hitting their heads and falling unconciouss. She took another step back, raising her arm in defense, to cover her face. It didn't make it that far before Shippo came leaping out of nowhere, landing on the woman's arm.  
Unable to make herself move, Kagome watched, horrified, as Shippo clung to Kagura's arm for dear life, screaming as the woman tried to shake him off. But as he sunk his teeth into her skin, Kagura grabbed him by the tail and threw him against the table beside the couch.  
"Shippo," Kagome screamed, finally finding her feet to dash towards him. Kneeling down, she picked up his unconscious form and cradled the kit in her arms. Looking up, she stared at Kagura, who now loomed over her, and cried, "Who are you and why are you doing this? Why are you here?!"  
The woman didn't say anything.  
Gasping, Kagome lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as Kagura thrust an arm toward her, but the expected blow never came. She waited and waited for seconds at a time, but nothing ever happened.  
Opening her eyes carefully, she found that a folded piece of paper was sitting on the floor in front of her. Raising her head, she glanced around, finding that the woman, who Inuyasha had called Kagura, was gone, only a slight breeze passing through the opened door to show she was ever there.  
  
----------------------  
  
Inuyasha pounded his fist into the couch cushion beside him in frustration. Who did he think he was anyway, that Naraku, he must be insane! Crossing his arms, Inuyasha sighed, lowering his head.  
Earlier, a few minutes after Kagura had left, Miroku and himself had drifted back into consciousness to find Kagome on her knees, leaning against the side table with a still unconscious Shippo, cradled in her arms. A feeling of pride had risen in him when he'd seen the small kit, as he guessed that the tiny thing had tried to protect Kagome as well.  
After they had all had calmed down some though, and taken care of what ever cuts or scrapes they had, Miroku had left back to his small house, saying he wanted to sleep, and Kagome had put Shippo upstairs in her bed to sleep also.  
He smiled now, a tiny inconspicuous one, but he it was a smile all the same, as he shook his head then stared back at the piece of paper that lay unfolded on the coffee table. It was a note from Naraku and its contents consisted that of his demand for Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. Why he wanted Kagome also, he did not know, but the notion of her in that bastard's grasp had bothered him.  
"Inuyasha," A soft voice called to him and he looked up to see Kagome standing over him, hand outstretched to hand him a cup of cocoa. He took it, nodding slight thanks and took a drink, pausing in mid sip as he felt the couch sag beside him. Swallowing, he nervously pulled the cup from his lips and looked beside him to see Kagome tentively wrapping her arms around his right one.  
Gulping, he set the cup down on the table beside him and pulled his arm from her grasp to timidly wrap it around her shoulders. His ears twitched as he heard her sigh of contentment and he relaxed from his stiffened position, sinking back into the soft couch.  
"Inuyasha," she said again, and answered back, closing his eyes, "Hm?" He felt her shift a little before opening her mouth to ask, "What are we going to do about Naraku's letter?" Feeling a growl vibrate in the back of his throat he snarled back in a voice more forceful then he meant to use, "Shove it up his ass."  
Kagome sat up with a gasp, covering her mouth with both hands as he opened his eyes and turned his head ever so slightly to stare at her staring at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong," He asked in an offhand voice. Kagome fell over across him with a "Geh", causing him to raise his hands, getting a bazaar look on his face as he tried to squirm out from under her.  
But, he stopped when he saw her turn to face him, her eyes holding some emotion he couldn't understand. Gratitude, maybe? But whatever it was, he couldn't turn his own eyes to look away, he was caught.  
  
-------------------------  
  
No matter how much she tried, Kagome couldn't turn away. She wished she hadn't looked at him in the first place, but something inside had compelled her to and now she was caught. But aside from his eyes, she took in everything around them. His silvery hair, framing a face that usually held a scowl, the curve of his nose, his chin, and then, again,...those amber eyes of sunlight...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he lifted a hand, cupping her face. He felt himself lower his head, his eyes slowly, slowly closing as Kagome, watching his movements with wide eyes felt something flutter in her stomach. Her whole body began to shake as she, in turn, closed her eyes and felt her lift her face to meet his. As they closed the distance between them, their hearts raced in anticipation and their minds reeled around one thought that went through their minds in usion, 'He/She is going to ki-..'  
"Kagome, I'm scared, I had a nightma- Woah! What are you guys doing," They heard Shippo cry out, alarmed, as he stood on the middle step of the stair well, looking at them with wide, unblinking eyes.  
Screaming in surprise and snapping out of her passionate trance, Kagome jumped up, backing into the wall of one side of the room as Inuyasha did the same, flattening himself against the other side. "Why'd you do that," He yelled in a shaky voice, his own eyes wider then those of Shippo's. "What?! It wasn't my fault, you dirty hanyou," She yelled back, raising a fist as her anger rose with it. "If it wasn't your fault, then who's could it of been?! It certainly wasn't mine, you stupid wench," he retorted.  
Shippo's surprise passed as he just stood there, staring between the two of them as they tossed insults at each other. Then, sighing, he lowered his head, raising a tiny paw to cover his eyes, why did he get himself into these situations?  
  
Finally, their arguing ceased as Inuyasha, growling, said he had had enough and then stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. Kagome, still fuming, yelled the same and picked up Shippo, who was now sitting on the steps, on her way up the stairs after making sure all the lights were off, the doors were locked, and the fire was put out.  
Slamming her door, once she reached the top also, she went to bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**MUHAHAHAHAYHAHA!!!! Fluffies!!!! Well...sorta...What'd you think??? Please review, cha =)**


	12. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Twelve: Nightmare**  
  
When Kagome went to sleep that night, she didn't really sleep, for nightmarish images filled her mind, plaguing her dreams throughout the night with visions, that on a normal basis, probably would've made her sick. Whimpering faintly, Kagome woke from one particularly terrible dream with a start. Sitting up in her bed, she sat with her head bent, panting, and her hands clutching the comforter until her knuckles were white.  
Glancing at the bedside table, she read the time.  
  
3:11  
  
'Lovely', She thought, running a hand through her hair before getting up and walking to the bathroom in the darkness. Turning on the fossit, she held her hands beneath the cold water, splashing some on her face to clear her head. When she lifted her head and turned to walk out, she stopped, frozen in place at the doorway. In front of her stood the person who had caused the nightmares in the first place, Naraku.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat up, tossing his covers aside as Kagome's high pitched scream made its way into his room. 'Naraku.' Pulling his inheritance, the sword Tetsusaiga, from beneath his mattress, he pulled open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges as he dashed up the stairs. 'I knew this peace wouldn't last long after that damn bitch, _Kugara_, came knocking.'  
When he got there, unlike Kagome, he didn't just freeze. Instead, he ripped his sword out of the sheath and jumped at Naraku who had stopped in his ascent toward Kagome. But before he could lay a hit upon the evil hanyou, Naraku's tentacle came out of nowhere, knocking him against one of the canopy poles.  
Landing on the ground, he groaned, rubbing the back of his head before glancing to the side where Shippo already lay unconscious, tossed and forgotten halfway beneath the bed. Growling, Inuyasha stood and made for Naraku again but was only knocked back again.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha was repeatedly batted away from Naraku. Each time he went in to strike, Naraku's tentacle would just strike out at every angle, bashing and smashing him against everything and anything.  
Finally, not being able to watch anymore, she balled her hands into fists and screamed, "Naraku! Stop, please!" Not hearing, or not heeding her words, Naraku kept his attention on the slowly weakening hanyou. Taking the opportunity before her, she ran and leapt onto his back. Locking her legs around his waist above the place where his tentacles came forth, she grabbed his hair and began pulling, beating his head with her fist at the same time.  
  
Her attempts were futile though, for at that moment, Naraku turned back to the nuisance on his back and reached his arm around, catching her ankle. Pulling, he ripped her from his back, flinging her into the wall and laughing as she hit, causing the plaster to shatter as she fell to the ground.  
Grinning, he looked once more to the annoying hanyou who was staring at Kagome with wide eyes before turning to Naraku.  
  
Snarling, Inuyasha felt something snap in the back of his mind, and not caring in the least, he dashed for Naraku, sword raised high as his vision began to blur and go red. As he got closer, he felt something split through his middle. He was to gone to feel it and went on anyway, cutting through the offensive thing.  
He drew closer to his target and excitement swelled through him. 'I'm going to lay a hit!..._I'll rip him to pieces!_' But just as he was about to bring his sword down right through the middle of Naraku's head, a familiar face appeared staring at him with frightened...and..._sad_ eyes? 'Kagome!'  
Hissing, he jumped back, landing at a crouch, his eyes clearing as he slumped forward slightly, leaning against the Tetsusaiga. "Naraku, let her go," He snarled.  
Kagome, held both at her waist and throat, was dangling about a foot off the ground, her voice coming raspy and low as she said, "Inuyasha! Just do it! Just kill him." A dark laugh came from Naraku as he turned her to face him, sticking out a long snake-like tongue to run up her neck and over her cheek. This made Inuyasha's blood boil as a loud growl vibrated continuously in the back of his throat, helpless to do anything as long as the bastard held Kagome as a shield.  
"Where is the Shikon no Tama, dear priestess, give it to me and I'll see about sparing your friends life over there...Well...for whatever life he has left." Looking confused, Inuyasha glanced down at that mark, realizing what he meant when he saw the gaping hole through his stomach that was non- stop gushing blood.  
  
Kagome was crying now, she had seen the tentacle go through Inuyasha's stomach and could do nothing about it. "Please, please Naraku, just leave him alone," she wailed, oblivious to Inuyasha who, still crouching, was staring at her. 'Is she crying for _me_?'  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama," Naraku yelled back, driving Inuyasha into another attack, but as he drew near, Naraku held the weeping Kagome in his way, causing him to drop back with a growl. "Inuyasha, just run! Get out of here, use the Shikon no Tama when it's safe and heal yourse-Ah," she screamed as Naraku's hold around her tightened and a loud crack of her ribs echoed through the room. "Naraku, you son-of-a-bitch! Let her go, dammit," Inuyasha yelled, his voice cracking in desperation as he ran towards him in another attempt to bury his sword in his enemy's gut. But like every other time, Naraku's tentacle came up to bush him away. This time, Inuyasha expected it and jumped, dodging the attack, and brought his sword down through the tentacle, cutting it off. Growling, he stood panting, 'Two down, two preoccupied, now's my chance! Just as he was about to make for another attack, Kagome's agonized scream reached his ears and he skidded to a stop a few feet away to see Naraku's remaining tentacles constrict around her. '_No!_'  
"Hanyou, do you really want to lose her? Do you want to watch as she dies in vain or do you want her to live," Naraku asked, his voice low, but in it, Inuyasha could hear the slight desperation that undertoned it. "What kind of question is that," He snapped back. Smirking, Naraku's constrictions around the now unconscious Kagome, stopped, and he said in return, "Inuyasha, whenever you are ready to bring me the Shikon no Tama, I'll be waiting."   
With that, he faded away, leaving a silent Inuyasha to stare in the place where both he and Kagome had stood just moments before slumping to he knees and falling unconscious.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
**AHHHGGHHH!! It seems like my chapters are just getting shorter and shorter! Gomen Nasai!! I promise to make the next one very long, cha, or try anyway! And please don't get mad at me for Kagome getting kidnapped, it's just the way things have to go for now. Anyway, review please, and tell me what you think.**


	13. And They're Off Like a Heard of Turtles!

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Inuyasha =(**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Thirteen: "And They're Off Like a Heard of Turtles!"**  
  
Taking deep breaths, Kagome slumped once more in her chains. She'd been running through another fit of screaming rage, spitting out things so foul it surprised even him as he wondered how such innocence could say things like that. She had stopped when she realized it was doing nothing but amuse the form sitting in the throne across the room for her, though.  
He sat there, head leaning against his hand, an elbow braced on one arm of the huge chair, his lips curved into a wicked smile as he had watched her screaming curses at him. He wondered when she'd ever figure out that it was doing nothing for her and only so much for him. It was a form of amusement, yes, to see her struggle against the shackles which held her taunt against the stone slab hanging above the huge room's exit.  
Yawning, he stretched his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes as he listened to her begin again. 'Energy, filled with such energy...' He began to think of what had happened on the way back, how she had struggled, screamed, kicked, flung fists and even bit, something he guessed she'd gotten from her hanyou pet. Laughing softly to himself, he wondered what other things she was learning from the half-breed bastard.  
Sighing, he finally grew tired of her shrill voice, echoing multiple times in the vast expanses of the nearly empty hall. Standing, he walked down the aisle, pausing below the slab to look up at her. "Will you ever tire, priestess?" He snickered inwardly as the way she opened her mouth to snarl back, another of her pet's qualities, to say, "Fuck you, asshole!"  
Shaking his head he lifted himself from the ground and floated up to her, slipping his hand beneath her chin to clamp her face tightly in his gasp. Raising it up to the light, he answered back in a low menacing voice, "Maybe another time."  
He watched her shrink away from him, her eyes suddenly filling with fear, before releasing his hold and floating back down, exiting the hall. 'Maybe...'  
  
----------------------  
  
Sango watched, not knowing what to do, as Inuyasha stalked around the house, grumbling as he made preparations to leave.  
She'd heard about Kagome's gone missing when she'd come over with Kirara to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor in her blood-covered room, leaning against the foot of her bed. He had had both knees bent, one lying on the floor, with his head lowered, his blood streaked hair shadowing his eyes.  
Raising her hands to her mouth, she'd rushed over, kneeling beside him and setting one hand on his shoulder, had shaken him, asking in an urgent voice, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's happened? Where's Kagome?!" His only response had been a soft grunt as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with sorrow and anger.  
It had taken her a moment to find words again, but when she did, she asked once more, "Inuyasha, are you hurt?" He had shaken his head and with the help of Sango, got up, sitting down again once he was on the bed.  
"Na-Naraku, he took Kagome," He said, answering her first question, panting heavily to catch his breath. She later found out that most of the blood spilt on Kagome's floor was his, but being hanyou and all, he had fallen into a sort of coma, as his body slowly healed itself.

After a small while, Miroku had appeared within the vicinity as well, feeling shocked at what had happened, and guilty for not being there. But Inuyasha had simply shrugged it off and told him not to worry. 'I did worse anyway,' He thought, remembering how he'd yelled at Kagome before it had happened.  
Now both Miroku and Sango, who had gone home for a little bit to change into the armor her father had crafted just for her for the purpose of youkai slaying, stood in the living room, watching Inuyasha pass from room to room looking for something. What was he looking for? They both had thought, completely puzzled and completely ready to go after their friend.  
Sighing, Sango shifted her oversized boomerang on her shoulder and Kirara, who happened to be sitting on one of them, yawned, raising a leg to scratch behind her ear. Miroku, also sighed, switching his staff from one hand to the other. He was dressed in a dark purple turtleneck and black pants that Sango had to admit, he looked really nice in.  
Finally, a triumphant sound came from the coat closet the Inuyasha had been digging through, and he stood up, holding a dark wooden box above his head, a smirk crossing his lips for the first time that day.  
"Inuyasha, don't tell me that's what you've been looking for all this time," Miroku said in a bored voice, leaning on his staff. "Keh"ing, Inuyasha glared at him and slung it under one arm, disappearing into his room. He reappeared moments later with a sword in hand and motioned for them to follow him.  
Together, they got into Kagome's Jeep. But they encountered some trouble when Sango had some trouble, flexibility wise, and needed help getting into the car with her armor on. So Inuyasha, grumbling, and Miroku, who was more then happy at being able to have the chance to touch her bottom without getting smacked, climbed out again, hefted her into the back seat, then climbed back in and started down the road.  
"So...Inuyasha, where are we going," Sango asked, sliding over to sit in the middle seat so she could look out the windshield, Kirara sitting on the top of her head to see too. "To get my stupid brother." Puzzled, Miroku looked over at his friend. "I thought you didn't like Sesshoumaru." "I don't," Inuyasha snapped back, but admitted to himself deep inside that he didn't exactly hate him though, not like he used to.

Thirty minutes later, after speeding inconspicuously as possible, they reached Sesshoumaru's home and pulled up in the drive way, waiting. "Uh, aren't you going in to get them," Sango asked, peering at Inuyasha's face. "I already called ahead," He answered back, saying nothing else.  
Sure enough, the two forms of Sesshoumaru and Rin came running towards the car after locking up the house and bidding farewell to their tender. Sango, moving to the seat behind Inuyasha again, making room for the two as they climbed in.  
Looking back, Inuyasha rose a brow, seeing Sesshoumaru in the clothes he had worn in the old days. "What," Sesshoumaru asked, seeing Inuyasha's look, "It's not like you can talk!" It was true, for Inuyasha was also clad in the haori he had worn years and years and years and years ago.  
Inuyasha only sniffed in a stuck up way and rolled down the widow, turning the car to start on their journey. "Why don't we just turn on the air conditioner," Miroku asked, looking puzzled at the open window. The car stopped, and they all turned their heads to look at him strangely before Rin finally spoke up, saying, "It's so he can catch Kagome's scent...Who are you by the way?"  
Inuyasha, not waiting for Miroku to reply, stepped on the gas and off they went again. 'Hopefully we don't run into the police,' he thought grimly.  
  
-----------------  
  
Staring with deceitful eyes, Kagome watched the woman, Kugara, pace back and forth below her, tapping her fan against her upturned palm. Naraku, who had left to some unknown place, had put her in charge and Kagome had listened above them as he'd given explicit instructions to take the very best care of their "guest"...Without letting her go of course. Then left, saying he'd be back as soon as possible.  
With half a mind to spit on her, Kagome opened her mouth and asked, "So why exactly are you here?" Stopping, Kugara looked up at her and gave her a wicked grin, "What do you mean, why am I here? To watch you and make sure you don't somehow escape while Naraku is gone."  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome said again, "No, I mean why are you serving under him? I know you aren't as stupid as you make yourself out to be when you grovel under his command." Narrowing her eyes, Kugara still managed to look at her as she snapped back, "Listen stupid girl, just who do you think you are, anyway? From the looks of it, I'm not the one chained to a slab that's qued to fall anytime but just the push of a button. So if I was you, I'd just shut my trap!"  
With wide eyes, Kagome quieted herself, even though the anger turning within her told her to bite back. 'Qued to fall...at anytime? Dammit, Inuyasha, please hurry!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**EEEEEE This is sooo cool! I'm on my thirteenth chapter already!! I haven't even gotten that far with my first publisized Original Fiction. Anyway, so what did you think of this chapter? I know you might find it boring because of the fact that there wasn't any real action, and I know that it was short, even though I said id write you a long chappy in my last chapter....but..i was wrong. So I promise, cross my heart, that the next chapter will be better, now that we've gotten over the boring, "oOOO help me, I'm kidnapped" part. Hehehe. Oh! And a special thanks to all the reviewers, every one of them! And a thanks to those who will review too =) Speaking of which.... Review Please**


	14. Youkai

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha =(**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Fourteen: Youkai**  
  
Stopping the car at a gas station, Inuyasha climbed down from the Jeep and turned, pounding his fist into the cement pillar beside him. "Dammit," he screamed, gritting his teeth. They had been following Kagome's scent for all of yesterday and today and though it grew steadily stronger, he knew that she still wasn't anywhere nearby. "Dammit," he whispered again and started pumping gas into the car.  
A few minutes after the machine had begun to buzz, Rin came around with a cup of coffee and handed it to him quietly, leaning against the forest green Jeep beside him. "Are we anywhere near her, at all," She asked, fearing the worst, and she got it as Inuyasha shook his head and lifted one hand to rub his temples. God, he was so tired. He'd been driving the whole time, only ever stopping when someone absolutely couldn't hold themselves any longer or when they had to get gas. And when they did stop to get gas, everyone took advantage of that time, dashing to the bathroom or into the store to stock up on food items or whatever.  
"We'll find her, Inuyasha, I've known her for a long while now, she's strong," Rin piped up beside him, and he turned and looked at her, a faint smile crossing his lips, "I know." He turned to pull the nozzle out of the tank and put it back, paying the charge with his card. 'Thank god for inheritance and retirement,' He thought to himself, wondering just how bad his credit card bill would be when he got through this. One thing for sure though, he _certainly_ wasn't going to go too far out in public wearing this. Even though he thought a lot of the youkai race would understand, though pity him, thinking something along the lines on how the poor bastard couldn't make himself get into the modern day trend. The humans wouldn't even do that, they'd just stare at him weirdly as the passed by.  
Shaking his head, he opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat, hanging one leg outside as he put one in and took a drink of his coffee. Sighing, he leaned back in the car seat. Even though he was in a hurry to get Kagome back, it always felt so _good_ to just relax during their gas breaks.  
But his bliss didn't last, for moments later, they all came back and climbed into the car. But as Sesshoumaru was about to close the door, he jumped out again, pointing to the sky, "Inuyasha! Look!" With a baffled look, Inuyasha also climbed out of the car.  
The sight before him took his breath away and he stared in shock and somewhat awe at the hoards of youkai that flew overhead, never had he seen so much in a very long time. Pulling his eyes from the ghastly sight, he looked around, noticing how other people, and youkai, had stopped to stare and point at the sky.  
"Inuyasha, where do you think they're all going," Miroku asked, standing on the ground with one hand grasping the car door. Grimacing, he answered back, "To Naraku." "Well let's hurry and follow them then," Sango exclaimed, ducking back into the vehicle. The others followed her example, even Inuyasha he took one last look at the airborne youkai before doing the same.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"_Kagome, be ready to fight...._" Waking from her slumber, Kagome's head snapped up and back, slamming against the stone slab behind her. Groaning she lowered it again, hating the fact that she could not reach her hand back to rub the sore spot. Over the last day and a half, the chains around her wrists and ankles had become sore though and she knew, without a doubt, that if she ever got out of those cuffs, the red welts would remain there for a long time. 'If I ever get out,' She thought, puzzled, then shaking her head, she sighed, 'Of course I'll get out...Inuyasha will come for me anytime now...'  
But within the dark speck of her heart, that had begun to grow in the time she'd been trapped in that lonely, dark, cavern shaped room, she begun to wonder, a sadness coming over her like no other. 'Will he really come to save me?' She remembered how they'd fought the night she'd been taken and visions of them arguing everyday she'd known him came flooding into memory and her heart sank even more into sorrow.  
'Inuyasha...I'm Sorry.' She hung her head and began to weep softly, the tiny noises she was making echoing back to her repeatedly 'til the point where she could stand it no more and opened her mouth to scream, "Shut up!" But the darkness only continued to mock her voice and she sobbed.

Later, as she was just about to drift into another dreamless sleep, Naraku came striding into the hall, coming to a stop when he reached the point of the aisle just in front of her. Raising a brow, she asked in a low voice, "Where have you been for so long?" Grinning, Naraku answered back, knowing perfectly well she could have no idea of how long it had been exactly. "Oh, you mean for the last day or so? Why do you ask, did you miss me, priestess?"  
Kagome only turned her head away, trying to ignore him completely, but soon she could feel him standing, or floating rather, in front of her and she turned her head back to come face to face with the evil hanyou. Startled, she squeaked and pulled herself as far back as she could from him.  
He spoke again, his voice a low snarl as he said in a menacing tone, "Priestess, you'll learn not to treat me as if you were of any higher stance." Mimicking Inuyasha, Kagome said, "Keh," before continuing, "You mean of any _lower_ stance, right?" His hand rose and came in contact with her cheek as he dragged it along, time slowing down at that instant. Then, it was over and she stared sideways in shock before her eyes watered and she looked back to find him walking up the aisle to the alter. When he got there, he sat himself down and yelled," Kugara! Make ready the youkai!" Confused, she could only watch as a voice called back to him somewhere above, "Ready at your command, sir."  
Grinning, Naraku looked back towards Kagome as he wrapped his hand around a pull cord. "Get ready." As he pulled, a familiar voice of a woman came flooding back into her mind, "_Kagome, be ready to fight!_" Knowing that what would happen next couldn't be good, she steeled herself, putting on a grim expression to face whatever came for her.  
But no matter the voice, her stubbornness, or whatever, _nothing _could not have made her ready for the hoards of youkai that came flying from the darkness above. Their hungry, screaming voices filled her ears and soon her own scream of horror joined them as they came closer, closer, and then...  
  
-------------------------  
  
They had lost track of the demons a couple of hours ago, they had just been too fast to keep up with and though he knew that he could've if he were running, he also knew that he wasn't in as good as shape as he used to be back in the days and knew that that probably would've been worse. But worry still clouded his mind and he stepped down harder on the gas. 'We need to hurry...Hold on Kagome...' For some odd reason, he couldn't let go of possibility that the youkai were heading towards Naraku because of her.  
Though, that thought was interrupted when a stabbing pain ripped through his chest and Inuyasha's vision wavered on the road and he lost control of the steering wheel, swerving as he saw red. "Kagome," he breathed out, stepping on the breaks long enough to stop the car.  
The people around him were still screaming but stopped as they watched Inuyasha slump forward, grasping the wheel so tightly, his knuckles were beginning to turn white as his breath came out in labored gasps.  
"Inuyasha," Rin and Sesshoumaru exclaimed, each leaping out of the car to run around to the hanyou's door, pulling it open. Thankfully, the road didn't have much traffic or else they'd be in trouble, sitting there in the middle of the road. "Inuyasha," Rin said again as Sesshoumaru pulled his stiff body from the driver's seat. "Inuyasha! Wake up, come on, snap out of it, what's wrong," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice, shaking his half brother a little bit as lowered himself and the half demon to the ground. He'd never been this scared for him before but nor had he even liked his hanyou brother this much before either.  
Sango and Miroku came around as well and crouched down beside the already lowered couple, Sesshoumaru holding his brother as if he were a child while Rin took his hand.  
Then, Inuyasha screamed and began thrashing wildly in their grip, a series of loud growls and snarls emitting from his mouth as his eyes flashed back and forth between the demon red and his hanyou amber as he seemed to fight against an unseen enemy that would not go away. Gasping, he screamed again, squeezing Rin's hand so hard she thought it would break as he spoke one word before going quiet, "Kagome..."  
Looking up at her husband, Rin searched fearfully in his eyes for the answers she seeked, what was going on? Why had he spazzed out so suddenly? Knowing his wife's thoughts, Sesshoumaru only shook his head, "I don't know, Rin, but I think we need to find Kagome, now."  
  
Sango choked back a sob as she had watched the thrashing Inuyasha and now let it go as she lowered her head and asked desperately, "What's happening?" Miroku set a hand on her shoulder, making her stiffen and look up at him, puzzled. "We're going to keep looking for Kagome, that's what's happening." Smiling, she nodded as Rin and herself climbed into the back seat, the two men raising the unconscious Inuyasha to lie across them before Sesshoumaru sat down in the driver's seat and turned, sniffing the seat.  
He stopped though, raising an eyebrow in challenge as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. No one was, so he continued, first catching the stronger scent of Inuyasha and then catching the softer, fainter scent of Kagome.  
Nodding in approval, he turned and started the car, continuing down the road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**Eek! Weird huh, got that voodoo connection there already. Well, yea, again this was a short and unexciting chapter and I apologize greatly for that, I really do, I just have to get through all this traveling crud for now to get to the good stuff again, I know I know, more excuses, but its just the way it is. Anyway, so review anyway and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you, cha =) Oh! And one more thing, thank you WiNtEr-sToRm- oF-iCe for such an ecstatic review, it just brightened me right up and got me over my writers block when I was having a real tuffy with it. **


	15. The Camp

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha =(  
  
And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Fifteen: Slave**  
  
He sat in a grandly furnished and heavily lit hall. Before him, danced hundreds of people, humans and youkai alike with one thought on their mind. It was a party, yes, a ball to celebrate the coming of a new age. The man who watched from a throne like chair on the alter smiled wickedly as the music from the band paused then changed from one tune to another. A classical changed to an Arabian tune and looking to his side, he looked up and down the dark haired woman who stood blank eyed and scarcely dressed beside him.  
She turned towards him, a questioning glance in her chocolate brown eyes. He nodded and she turned, walking down the alter steps. Raising her arms, she stood in the middle of the room for all to see and waited for the tempo to change before twisting and beginning a majestic dance, a dance telling the story of the ever going war between good and evil.  
When it was finished, she stomped, signifying the forces of good crushed beneath that of evil. The hall filled with cheers as they clapped their hands and more dancers joined the single one, and they did it again.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the car off the side of the road and climbed out, smelling something strange in the air. By then, it was already mid morning of the next day and Inuyasha had wakened up. He's was still feeling weak but had had enough strength to fight for the steering wheel. Sesshoumaru had silenced him though, when asking if he wanted them to be killed before they could find Kagome. After that, he'd stayed quiet the whole rest of the trip, not even answering when Rin had asked him about the occurrence earlier.  
But now, they all climbed out of the car following Sesshoumaru as he ran his sharp claws through a barbed wire fence, continuing on to a steep mound of dirt. With puzzled looks on their faces, they watched as he climbed up the hill to look over it. With a gasp, he motioned for them to come up as well. "Stay low," he hissed as they peeked their heads over the edge the view before them taking their breaths away.  
Below them, they saw a camp of sorts. Hundreds of people were down there, marching, or running, or fighting, but all in the same camouflage uniforms. "What the hell is this," Sango asked softly. Inuyasha, wrinkling his nose, opened his mouth for the first time since the day before and answered, "An army." "But of what," Rin asked again. This time, it was Miroku who spoke up after a few seconds, and gasped before saying, "They're all mikos!"  
"What?!" They all said, looking at him. Sheepishly, he nodded and continued, "Yes, they're all priests and priestesses who've had their will drained to nothing, their bodies are being controlled by youkai..." He trailed off, looking suddenly at Inuyasha who sat staring at the camp. "Do you think Kagome could be down there," Rin asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shook their heads at the same time. "No, I can't sense her smell down there at all," Sesshoumaru said. "But...," Inuyasha began, his brows wrinkling. They all turned their heads to look at him. "But what," Rin asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.  
Gasping, Inuyasha jumped up and began skidding down the hill. '_Kikyo_' Growling, Sesshoumaru stood up and went after him, "Inuyasha! Dammit! What the hell are you doing?!" Not hearing or paying attention to Sesshoumaru's voice, he continued down, drawing the attention of the training youkai possessed bodies, only keeping his eyes on that one figure, which had stopped in her training to turn and stare at him. 'Kikyo! I'm coming!'  
The rest, mean while, had gone after him, Sesshoumaru leading with Sango behind, thankfully carrying her boomerang and Miroku has air void and staff as Rin trailed after them, twin daggers pulled from her boots and ready for the on coming battle.  
Speeding through the oncoming attackers, Inuyasha dodged their clumsy attempts to land a hit and raced toward Kikyo, his heart pounding in his ears as he reached her and swept her up in his arms, embracing her tightly.  
The others had appeared at that moment and formed a protective circle around the two, Sesshoumaru growling behind him as he fought the hoard coming at them, "Inuyasha, you damn fool! If you think these other people don't know what they're doing, what makes you think Kikyo would know any differently?"  
Realizing what he was saying, Inuyasha drew back from Kikyo when there was no response and looked into her dark eyes. Deep within, he could see something spark to life, as recognition slowly seeped in before something clamped down on her mind and the look vanished, causing the corrupted priestess to raise the practicing sword she'd been using and bring it down on his head.  
The wooden sword cracked as it came in contact, leaving Inuyasha dazed as he backed away from her, holding his hands up as to ward her away. Then, Miroku appeared in front of him and lay to fingers on the priestess's forehead. "Sleep," He commanded in a powerful voice, and she slumped forward.  
Inuyasha gave him a somewhat thankful look as he handed the unconscious Kikyo to him. "Alright, now that that's taken care of, lets get out of here," Sesshoumaru yelled, holding his sword up to shield himself from the pressing forms before leaping up above them, Rin held tightly to his side, and began making his way through the crowd and up the hill. Taking Kikyo in his arms, Inuyasha did the same as Sango and Miroku leapt onto the cat youkai, Kirara, who had grown considerably in size, fleeing from the battle.  
Once they got through the fence, Kirara mended the broken medal together to give them time even after the fact that the camp recruits still had to climb up the steep bank to get there. "What are we going to do?! We don't have enough room in the car for another person," Rin asked desperately. Grinning, Sesshoumaru replied, "We can always tie her to the roof." Growling at Sesshoumaru for suggesting such a thing, Inuyasha climbed into the back seat and cradled the unconscious miko in his arms. Shrugging, the rest climbed in and off they went again.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
'So they've already passed by the camp, huh? I knew they would come,' Naraku thought, a smirk crossing his lips as the messenger bowed his way out of the crowded hall after delivering the message.  
Turning his head, Naraku gazed at the blank eyed Kagome who now sat obediently at his feet and lifted a piece of her hair, running it through his fingers. "Pet," he said softly, getting her attention. The small bell on her collar tinkled softly as she lifted her head to look at him. "You will greet our guests when they arrive, dance for them, will you?" Knowing she could do nothing but obey, he smirked once more, turning his gaze to the filled hall.  
'We will add them to our cause as well...'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**OOOOOOO evil Naraku!!! What's that sly guy have up his sleeve, anyone know? Oh! Well, I do, XD. Also, special thanks to Miztikal-Dragon for being such a good reviewer, you go girl! Anyway, sorry for shortness, review please and tell me what you think!**


	16. Follow the Leader

_Authour's Note: If by now you're wondering where Shippo is through all of this, he's staying with Sesshoumaru and Rin's farm caretaker_

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Sixteen: Follow the Leader**  
  
Pulling off to the side of the dirt road, they hid the car deep within the underbrush and stood for along time, looking around. Through the thickly treed forest, they could see a large mansion type building that was half built into the side of the large mountain that loomed above them. "Kagome's scent is strong from there," Inuyasha said softly then loosened his sword, a fang from his father's mouth, and started along the beaten path leading up to the side of the giant house.  
Seeing no other way to get there more sneakily, the others followed quietly. "Hey," Sango whispered softly, nudging Rin in the side, "What do you suppose will happen once Inuyasha's saved both Kagome _and_ Kikyo from this awful place?" Shrugging, Rin looked down at her feet and then back towards the car where they had left the still unconscious priestess. "I don't know, Sango," She answered back and they continued walking in silence, losing sight of the car when they turned a bend, the setting sun of the third day behind them.  
  
--------------------  
  
Naraku looked up from his papers, slightly perturbed, as someone knocked on the door to his study. "You better have a good reason for bothering me while I'm working," He growled, ripping the door open to find two guards standing before him, the blank eyed Kagome standing in between.  
Sighing in frustration, he looked to the first guard, who stood shifting uncomfortably beneath his gaze. "What's this all about?" In a shaky voice, the guard answered back, "Sir, we found the priestess in Warlord Crast's room...Sir, Lord Crast and his wife are dead..."  
Naraku shifted his gaze to Kagome and raised a brow, not receiving any reaction from her what-so-ever. Then, turning back to the man, he said in an offhand voice, "Burn the bodies, or feed them to the wild youkai, then clean the rooms and get them ready for some other guest. Nodding, both guards bowed and turned, leaving down the hall to disappear into the unlighted portion.  
Sighing again, he shoved the still emotionless Kagome inside the room and turned, watching as she turned also to face him. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Opening her mouth slowly, she simply answered back, "They asked me to dance."  
Raising a hand to cover his eyes, he growled and sat down in the chair at his desk again, leaning back in it somewhat. He remembered now, how he used the command, dance, to send her to exterminate some unwanted company at any appointed time.  
"My lord," She began again, "You told me never to truly dance for anyone but my master, they told me to dance. Did they _want_ to die?"  
Looking up, he shook his head unbelievingly then stood and looked at her closely, setting his hands on both her shoulders. "I have no idea, Pet."  
He never used her name, for in doing that he would break half the spell that bound her to him, the other half being the key to unlock her collar, for within the small bell attached to it, swirled the powers of control. Who ever had the key, would have the control. In the first place, he had never ordered the wild youkai to enslave her body, only contain her will, as he did with the rest of his victims. What good is a servant if they couldn't obey orders?  
Shaking his head once more, he paused, standing still for a moment. Tilting his head, he listened, as if a noise had come from the silence that surrounded them. When he turned back, he found that Kagome still stared straight ahead with the same blank expression she always did. He sort of missed it when she had her own mind, she was more exciting. He dismissed a notion that had made itself known though, when he realized that if he were to set her free, she'd only defy him.  
So turning, he walked towards the door and opened it. Knowing his puppy would follow, he started down the hall towards the grand dome like room, the intersection between all halls in the mansion that eventually opened into the cavernous place.  
Sitting himself down in his throne, he looked down the aisle towards the dark opening that led to the entrance on the estate in time to see a blank- eyed Kikyo emerge from its depths. "Ahh, what an obedient Pet, coming back to me just like I ordered," he rasped softly, lifting a hand to catch Kikyo's as she neared, and pull her close in his evil embrace, his face going into her hair to inhale deeply. "Welcome back...Kikyo."  
A gasp came from the form against him and he felt arms wrap around him and return the embrace tightly. "Oh, Naraku! I had the oddest dream...," Her voice said softly in his ear.  
Just then, Inuyasha and the others came running out of the hall as well. Turning, he caught the hanyou's gasp of shock before it turned to that of hurt and then anger. 'Yes, what a wonderful way to die, heart broken and betrayed...'  
  
---------------------------  
  
He didn't understand what was happening in front of him, in Naraku's arms stood Kikyo. 'How can that be?! We left her in the car!' But he knew the vision was real. Then, turning his head slightly, another surprise registered in his mind, for a scarcely dressed, blank-eyed Kagome stood behind the two, staring straight ahead as if nothing were happening.  
Shaking his head, he looked back to the monster as Sesshoumaru came up behind him to stand at his left for support. Growling, he yelled, "What's going on Naraku, what sort have trickery have you done to convince both Kikyo _and_ Kagome into following under _your_ command?"  
He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as an evil laugh filled the dome and Naraku answered back in a calm voice, "Inuyasha, for one, it is no trickery, she came to me on her own," He pulled Kikyo a little closer to prove his point and the priestess laid her head on his shoulder, staring at Inuyasha with a wicked smile on her lips, "And the other, well, she had been a little difficult to break down, but containing her will had helped the matter a great deal. But you don't care about the other do you?" baffled, Inuyasha took a step back before answering, "What do you mean?" Laughing again, Naraku continued, "When you found Kikyo again, that's all you could think of, it was all that mattered wasn't it?"  
Stepping back again, Inuyasha raised an arm as if to ward away Naraku's words, but deep inside, he knew that the wicked hanyou was right. But hell if he was going to admit that, he thought, snapping back, "You're wrong! I would never give up on Kagome like that!" "You lie," Naraku screamed back as soon as Inuyasha had finished his sentence.  
Releasing Kikyo, Naraku turned to fully look upon the hanyou. "You lied, Inuyasha, just now, but let me tell you something to make it even better. While you stand there, thinking about Kikyo, my obedient slave stands there thinking of you. I can feel it, I can hear her contained mind screaming for your help, and do you come, no! Of course not, for now that you've found Kikyo, why would you need to find someone you didn't even care about. You don't care about her do you, DO YOU?! So why do you stand there, staring at me with that horrified face as if I were crazy when you are the one who marched through death's doorstep to save someone who meant nothing to you?"  
Shocked beyond anything that had ever happened to him before, he could only stare wide eyed at Naraku before lowering his head, his mind reeling in pain as he tried to sort out the emotions that were boiling up inside of him. 'Could he be right? Does she really mean nothing to me? Am I really here for no reason?!' His brows wrinkled in deep concentration, '...No..._NO!_ That can't be true...I...I do feel something for her, but what is it? Do..do I _love_ her? Even after finding that Kikyo's alive, can I _really_ love her?' Raising his head, he looked at the still emotionless figure behind Naraku and some deep feeling began to surface. 'I _do_ love her, I _love_ Kagome!'  
Drawing his sword, he opened his mouth and yelled in the most forceful voice he could muster, "You're wrong! I do love her!" With that, he ran forward toward Naraku who now stood staring in shock this time.  
Jumping, he held his sword outstretched him front of him and came down upon the paralyzed hanyou who was too surprised to do anything but hold up his hands in defense. But before he could lay a hit, Kagome appeared in front of him, intercepting his blow with her own sword. "Kagome," he exclaimed, hopping back a few feet and landing at a crouch on the marble floor, "What are you doing?!"  
Naraku, who had recovered from his shock, straightened and grinned, answering for the girl, "Her will is mine as long as I hold the keys to her collar and her name on my lips, Inuyasha! She will die before your swing ever come in contact with my body." He laughed, while Inuyasha sat helpless to do anything, now noticing the silky looking material around her throat, a tiny silver bell hanging from it. Then, looking up, he watched as Naraku flashed a silver key momentarily before putting it in his pocket.  
By then, Kikyo had disappeared and the others in the group had come forward to stand behind him, for at that moment, wild youkai surged from the darkness below, descending towards the small group to attack.  
'What can we do,' Inuyasha thought rapidly, searching for answers, but finding none.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Tricky situation there huh? Sucks for them. Review please and I'll continue on and tell you what happens in the next chapter, "The False Exchange." Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed sofar, you're so nice =)**


	17. The False Exchange

**Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Seventeen: The False Exchange**  
  
'Dammit, how do we get out of this,' Inuyasha's mind screamed again for the millionth time as he and the others in his small group fought off the wild youkai that kept coming at them. Each time he thought they were winning, more came to prove him wrong and soon they had herded them into the center of the aisle, pushing them back to back against each other.  
Suddenly, their attackers froze and flew back up towards the top of the dark cavern, leaving the group puzzle and confused. "Quit toying with us Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled after a few silent moments, stepping forward to stand beside Inuyasha, who already stood facing the evil hanyou. Naraku grinned and called out in reply, "My dear fellow, I am not toying, only giving you a break. I would not have you die so easily, not before you've watched all my lovely pets dance."  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looked at each other, then back at the rest, only to see them shrug. Turning back, Sesshoumaru asked carefully, "What do you mean?" A low laugh began to emmit from Narku's mouth, slowly growing louder until the walls around them vibrated. "Pets," he hissed softly, and from the shadows of the room emerged dozens of women, or men. Some had the blank looks while others knew exactly what was happening, a sad look mirrored in their eyes as they advanced. But none the less, they all still had the black silky collars around their necks and on the collars hung a small silver bell.  
The group turned, pressing their backs together to keep from being snuck up on. "Naraku you bastard, what have you done to all these people," Sango screamed, lifting her boomerang and flinging it at the still maniacly laughing hanyou, "Hiraikotsu!" A few of the "Pets" ran forward, intercepting the force of her attack, just like Kagome had done, and some screaming, some now, they fell to the ground, some dead, some not.  
"Sango, you guys! We can't kill them, they're just innocent people," Rin cried, as Sanog's boomerang returned to her. Growling, Inuyasha asked, "Then what can we do?" "We have to get the key away from Naraku," Miroku chimed in, "Either that, or kill him." "I'm good for the second option," Sesshoumaru barked. "Here, here," Inuyasha said right after.  
"So let's do it, Sango, Miroku, Rin, watch our backs and keep the "Pets" away from Naraku," Sesshoumaru cammonded as him and Inuyasha plunged forward, leaping over the zombiefied beings. But, just as they were nearing their target, the still grinning Naraku, hands reached out to grab Sesshoumaru's ankle, pulling him down. Inuyasha paused, landing and looking back at his brother who was now being covered from head to toe as the "Pets" tried to keep them down with their own weight.  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha!? Don't just stand there, go," Sesshoumaru cried, beating the bodies away from him with the flat of his sword. Though he needed no other convincing, he turned, still reluctant, and surged forward. 'Almost there,' He thought.  
But, again, much like last time, Kagome appeared in his line of fire, sword held infront of her in a defensive stance. Coming to a halt, Inuyasha stood in front of her, pending on what to do in this sort of situation, 'I can't bear to hurt her anymore then I already have...'  
"Master," Kagome's voice cooed softly, "Would you wish me to dance for this troubled spirit?" A nasty snicker came from behind her and without giving an answer, Kagome came forward, sword held high as she attempted to bring it down on the useless hanyou.  
Yelping, Inuyasha jumped back in surprise, his voice wavering as he stammered out, "Kagome! You don't want to do this! Stop!" But no matter what he said, she just kept coming at him until finally her rushed forward and knocked her backwards onto the ground. Pinning her down as the sword in her hands skid away, he tried to hold back the long nails that clawed at his face. "Kagome, wake up! This isn't you," He cried, and she hissed and spat in his face.  
Falling back, he wiped the saliva off his forehead and cheeks and looked up in time to see that Kagome had recovered and was now looming over him, sword upraised. "Hold," Naraku's voice called from behind her and she froze in place then lowered the weapon and turned, looking slightly confused, "My lord?"  
Naraku came forward and stood beside her, staring down at the half demon through narrowed eyes. "Inuyasha, I'd forgetten til now what our arrangement had been in the beginning, isn't that sad? If you'll (turn to Chapter Twelve) remember, it was the Shikon no Tama for your beloved, did you forget also?"  
Growling, Inuyasha stood, nose to nose with him and snapped, "Of course I didn't, but the question is whether or not you'll uphold your end of the bargain." Naraku smirked and rose his hands to his side in a shrugging motion, "Would I ever go back on my promise?" "As far as I know, your promises are shit, so here's the plan, you take out the key and I'll take out the jewel, at the same time we'll drop our side of the deal into the other's hand, got it?" Snickering Naraku nodded, "Got it, mister all powerful mutt."  
Not feeling the least bit secure about what was going on, Inuyasha had a bad feeling about all this, but it wasn't like he had any choice. He wondered though, why he didn't just kill the bastard right now and get it over with. 'Because I don't want to lower myself to his standards,' His mind shot at him.  
So reluctantly, he took the shiny orb from his pocket, clutching it tightly in his left fist until he saw Narauk raise his right hand, silver key held within the palm. Raising both, he opened them flat. But before his hand could even open all the way, something darted into his grasp at took the Shikon no Tama. Gasping, he looked from his hand to Naraku, then to Kagome who stood with a wicked smile, tossing the little ball up into the air before catching it repeatedly. "You-you lied," Inuyasha yelled, feeling his emotions crack.  
Feeling something prickle on the back of his neck, he watched as his vision changed to that of red and he lunged forward to rip through Naraku's throat. But again, as always, he hid behind his human shield, Kagome. Growling, he rose his fist and struck her, knocking her to the side. 'I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't let you get in the way any longer.'  
Walking menacingly forward, he rose his claw again and sunk it into the now slightly cowering shoulder of Naraku. "You lied," He hissed again, "And now you'll die." He watched as Naraku searched frantically inside his pocket for something and ended up pulling out the key.  
Frustrated, he dropped it and Inuyasha realized that was not what he'd been searching for. So, quickly, he dove for the silvery object as Naraku cried out and did the same thing...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**ooooooo, who will get to the silver key? Will it be naraku? Who will then use the power of his "pets" to crush inuyasha and his friends? Will the dance of his slaves be a final judgement and ring true in his dark halls? Or will Inuyasha reach it in time and set the "Pets" free, using the power of speech to release their willful minds and unleash the power of the newly trained warrior's against their former master? Find out in the Next chapter, "Backstabbed" Also, this is one of the last chapters of four, thats why these last chapters have been shorter because I'm trying to drag it out a little bit. Sadly, this story has gone by faster then I expected it to, so unfortunately..well, yea, so I will post Chapter 18 up tomorrow and 19 the next day and 20 on Wednesday.**


	18. Backstabbed

**Diclaimer: I no own Inuyasha..or his sexy brother =(**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Eighteen: Backstabbed**  
  
Both Inuyasha's and Naraku's heads collided together as they dove for the key, sending them stumbling backwards in a slight daze before they fell to the ground in a sitting position. 'Dammit! Dammit,' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him over again as he shook his head, trying to stop the spinning sensation he was experiencing.  
By then, Kagome had recovered from his attack and stood watching the two, a look of confusion masking her features. The key, still unclaimed, lay on the marble floor, soft light from the torches lining the hall reflecting off its surface. 'Who is my master,' She wondered, looking between the two men. The other "Pet's" had paused in their attack on the others as well and were now looking around, just as puzzled as she was.  
Then, a voice echoed in her mind, faint at first but growing stronger, "You have no master." Wrinkling her brow, she gazed at the key and spoke aloud as the two men got up and made another attempt to claim ownership over the "Pets", "I have no master? How can that be?" A soft chuckle came then and the voice said again, "You're free, now fight!"  
Snapping out of her trance, Kagome kneeled down and picked up the sword she'd been holding earlier. Looking toward Inuyasha first, something sparked within her and she shook her head, the faintest smile crossing her lips. Then, she looked at Naraku and something snapped in the back of her mind, causing her to grimace at first then take on a dark look.  
Raising the sword she screamed, gaining both men's attention, "Bastard of the Inconceivable , you enslaved me and now that I am free," She paused, a light smirk taking the place of her frown, "I will kill you." While Naraku just stopped and looked at her with a grin on his face, Inuyasha could only stare in shock. "Pet, you are still mine, and since that is so...I command you to dance for this hanyou," He yelled in a menacing voice, pointing down to Inuyasha, who had gotten over his surprise enough to start sneaking on his belly towards the key, still barely out of reach.  
A soft laugh came from her and she took a step toward Naraku. "You are not my master anymore, so for you to order me to dance would mean that I would dance for you. After all, that is what you said to do in these situations, right?"  
Naraku blinked and took a step back, realizing what he'd just done. "No, Pet, I-I made a mistake! I didn't mean it!" Growling in frustration he recognized the pleading, slightly begging, tone in his voice and stopped, standing straight. "No, I don't care whether or not I am your master, either way, you will dance!"  
With that, a long blob of something sprung from his arm and turned into a sword. Grasping it, he took it in a firm grip and ran forward to que starting of their battle, "You will DIE!"  
With a cry of surprise, one of the first emotions she had shown in the last couple of days, her reflexes kicked in and she blocked the attack with her own sword then leapt back a few feet. "You're wrong, Naraku," With that she ran forward and whipped her sword out to catch his legs.

During Naraku and Kagome's little excursions, Inuyasha had taken the opportunity once more edge towards the key. 'Kagome, I hope you can hold your own, just for a little bit,' He thought worriedly as he listened to their battle cries behind him. 'Almost there!' As soon as his fingers enclosed over the cool metal, he felt something shift and snap into place in the air and the battle behind him stopped.  
"Master," Kagome asked in a questioning voice as Naraku's scream of rage echoed in the halls. The rest of the "Pets" who had stood still all that time, their eyes upon the silver key, had also come back to life and were questioning ownership now as well.  
Standing, Inuyasha screamed back, "I'm not your master, dammit! Remember who you really are and fight!" For at that moment, Naraku had called down the wild youkai that had lingered in the darkness above them. Gasps sounded all around him as their consciousness came back and they looked up, raising their weapons, along with his group, to ready against the attack.  
A faint smile crossed his lips before it disappeared, replaced by a look of surprise before his mind registered that there was now something sharp sticking out of his chest. Turning slowly, he took a step back, discovering who it was, and said in a despairing voice, "Kikyo..."  
  
A soft, but wicked, laugh came from Kikyo who stood before him and for a second she stared at him with pitying eyes. 'Such a stupid creature...' "Why," He cried sadly, clutching the place she had driven her dagger through, the place that was now bleeding profusely. "Because you were in the way, Inuyasha, you were in the way of Naraku's plan and you and your pesky new girl friend had to be eliminated," She answered back, emotionless.  
She watched as he glanced behind him for a moment, probably to check on how the girl, Kagome, was fairing with Naraku. 'She'll be dead before long, my old love,' she thought, an excited feeling spreading through her.  
Inuyasha turned to stare back at Kikyo then cringed from the movement and fell to his knees, struggling to remove the protruding object. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? You're going to die along with your bitch, why even try?" Tilting her head, she watched him once more has he wrenched the dagger from his back and stood shakily.  
Crossing her arms, she raised a brow. "What are you going to do now, mister Inuyasha the Brave; you won't be able to reach me with that before the poison on it goes through your blood system." Ending that sentence, she threw back her head and began to laugh.  
  
Inuyasha began to stagger towards her, his eyes already beginning to blur as she finished telling him about the poison. 'I don't care, I don't care...' His mind kept telling him, as if killing her would do something to help against Kagome' own death. 'As long as she can be safe, as long as she only has one person to worry about instead of this bitch.'  
Clutching her shoulders, he stood, gasping heavily for air as his throat began to close up on him. He felt himself drop down to his knees and then onto his hands as well when Kikyo brushed him off. Taking one, last, laboring breath, he scourged up the last of his strength and surged back up, plunging the dagger into Kikyo's heart.  
One of the last things he heard was two voices screaming his name, one in dieing shock, and the other in recognitioning sorrow. 'Kagome,' He thought happily, realizing she had seen and understood what was happening and had been sad for him. "She'll miss me," he whispered softly, falling back to the floor and into darkness, the other thing he heard being the pounding sound of footsteps and men yelling faintly in his ears, "You're under arrest! Drop the weapons NOW!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
**Ouch, doesn't that suck? Anyway, I know this was a terrible terrible chapter, but I swear things aren't what they seem, so you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens when I post Chapter 19 tomorrow. Also, I know I said that I was going to name this chapter "It's Mine!" But some things changed. So sorry for shortness!!!!!  
  
Anyway, please review =)**


	19. You're Under Arrest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter Nineteen: You're Under Arrest!**  
  
Something, like an electrical bolt of lightning, struck Kagome in the chest and she doubled over in pain as a loud crack sounded in her mind before a barrier of sorts gave way under pressure as her willful mind broke free of its confines.  
Throwing her head back, she screamed and covered her ears as a cry of mixed pain and sorrow echoed over and over in her head. "Inuyasha," It screamed in longing and she felt herself scream the word, with that voice, in recognition and sorrow as she stood straight once more and looked over in time to see a white haired hanyou drop backwards onto the marble floor.  
"Inuyasha," She screamed again, her whole being finally becoming back under her own mind's control, as tears began to pour from her eyes. Beside her, Naraku stood and watched as Kikyo fell backwards as well, her eyes open wide in a look of shock and disbelief as her life bled out of her body, much like that of the man who lay opposite of her, his eyes shut in unconsciousness.  
Just then, a crash was heard from the main doors and sunlight streamed from the hall that led into the cavernous place as police began swarming around them, shouting, "Everyone freeze! You're under Arrest, drop your weapons NOW."  
Not paying attention to their commands, nor hardly hearing them, she dropped her sword anyway and ran to the dieing hanyou. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Wake up," She cried frantically, picking him up in her arms and shaking his shallow breathing form. Not receiving any acknowledgement that he had heard her, she tried again saying, "Goddammit, Inuyasha, open your eyes!"  
With her attention so absorbed with the fading Inuyasha, she didn't notice the fact that Naraku had snuck up behind her until it was too late. Turning her head, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, raising an arm to protect herself from the sword that was coming down at her, followed by the evil hanyou's laugh.  
Expecting some painful blow, but never feeling it, she opened her eyes to see the sword stopped in mid swing as a shot rang through the room and a bullet, laced with a purifying spell, ripped through his heart, spattering blood all over the kneeling form of Kagome.  
Turning his back to a startled Kagome, he stared in shock at the short toad- like youkai that stood facing him, gun still upraised. "I know you...," Naraku said puzzled before looking down at his wound and falling backwards, his eyes closing in eternal sleep.  
Kagome, who had pulled both herself and Inuyasha out of the way before Naraku could hit the ground, listened as Sesshoumaru's voice called from the group, grown larger from the former "Pets" assistance, "Jaken? Jaken is that you?!" The officer turned toward the noise and a bright smile lit up his grim, green, face. "Lord Sesshoumaru!?"  
She watched as the two came together and shook hands in happy reunion, the rest of the squad had relaxed and began escorting former "Pets" from the building. Then, as she looked down, she watched in horror as some youkai, like a flea, dressed in an officer's uniform, had attached himself to Inuyasha and was sucking his blood at his neck furiously, growing bigger and fatter by the moment.  
"What are you doing," She cried, raising a hand to bat the creature away. But the flea youkai only raised a hand, in turn, to stop her and when he was finished, he rolled a few inches away. "Ahh! Do not worry, I have only sucked the poison from his blood, young lady. My name is Myoga, me and Inuyasha here go way back, and if his healing abilities are still as good as they used to be, he should wake up and second." Finishing, he rolled away.  
As soon as he'd disappeared into the crowd, Kagome looked down at the unconscious Inuyasha and the still slowly bleeding wound through his chest. She felt her eyes tear up and she lifted him closer, burying her face in his hair. "Inuyasha," She whispered softly and began to cry, her soft sobs growing louder as she began to think.  
'I almost lost him, oh Gods, I was so close to losing him and I never would have got to tell him...I would've never told him how much I...how much I love him.'  
Completely oblivious to anything around her, she jumped, startled, and pulled back as she felt someone set a chilled hand on her face. Looking up into Inuyasha's face, Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she saw his now open eyes and how they looked at her. "Inuyasha," she breathed, then pulled him into a tight hug. "Kagome," she heard him say back, softly, feeling him nuzzle his face into her neck and inhale deeply.  
  
---------  
  
Later that day, they had found out the police had been searching for some time for some weirdo who had been abducting people from church organizations. They had been notified that there was some creepy camp starting in the west and had come out to investigate when they found the mansion just a few miles away from it.  
So, they'd taken the chance, without a warrant, and come in to find, "Some weird shit," as Jaken had put it, talking about how strange it'd looked to see a group of people standing together in the center of the room, wild youkai laying dead around them. "Half of them had been wearing collars, with some sort of control magic is what the mystic that works here, told us," Myoga had said, standing on Jaken's shoulder. "And those who weren't, were still being controlled by some sort of name activation thing," Jaken continued.  
When asked by Kagome, who sat next to a sleeping Inuyasha, where they'd gotten the purifying bullets, Jaken had laughed and said they were blessed with eternal sleep by a priestess they bartered with in these situations. "Most of the time, regular bullets work just fine, but sometimes they just have to have a little more oomph."  
They had all laughed at that and relaxed after assured hundred times that Naraku would never be free to do as he pleased again.  
  
-  
  
After they had finished their visiting with the two little officers, the group, excluding Kagome and Inuyasha, had left their separate ways, Sesshoumaru and Rin getting a ride to their house and Sango getting a ride to hers, leaving Miroku to wait outside for Kagome and Inuyasha to come out.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome now said softly, leaning over to the sleeping form of Inuyasha, who sat bruised and bandaged beside her. "Inuyasha," She called again, this time pressing her lips against the side of his forehead. That did the trick, for his head turned in her direction and his eyes fluttered open. Staring lazily at her, much like the way they had when she'd fist met him, he took on a sort of shock filled look.  
She watched a small smile spread on his lips then and couldn't help but smile in return, for it had been the first time she'd seen him without his usual smirk. Then, taking his hand in hers, she stood and took his other, pulling him up as well. They just stood there after that, staring as unsaid emotions passing between them.  
Without warning, Inuyasha suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widening, Kagome could do nothing but stand there for a moment before she slipped her hands free of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, and returning the kiss as Inuyasha's own arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her tight against him.  
For long minutes after their lips parted, they just stood there, Kagome's head leaned against his chest with her eyes closed and Inuyasha's face set in a look of peace as time seemed to stop around them.  
But finally, time did return and they turned, hand in hand, and walked out the police station doors, Inuyasha grabbing Miroku by the collar of his shirt and dragging him along to the car, not paying attention to his complaints as they got in the Jeep and started driving home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Awww, come on now, you got to admit that that was adorable!! And even though they didn't kiss in the earlier chapters, you got to admit that was worth it, just a little bit? Well, chapter 20 I'll post tomorrow, it's actually a epilogue though, and then the story will be finished, well, this one anyway =( Please review**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dammit!!!! ]:-(**

**And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight...-Chapter 20: Epilogue**  
  
Sighing in frustration, he couldn't stand to tolerate it anymore and turned his face ever so slightly towards the woman who stood beside him. "What's wrong, why are you crying," Inuyasha whispered to the silently, eight months after the encounter with Naraku. "Nothing and I'm not," She answered back, just as quiet, as the priest in front of them babbled on about something. "Liar, you _are_ crying," he hissed back, fearing that she was having second thoughts about the whole situation.  
"I am not," She yelled back loud enough for the hushed voices around them and the priest, to pause in their talking. "Yes you are! Why?! Are you getting cold feet on me," Inuyasha yelled back, turning towards her.  
"No I'm not, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, turning towards him as well, "I'm crying because I'm so fucking happy, dammit!" A loud gasp came from the audience and she ignored it, continuing, "I would _never_ get cold feet around you, Inuyasha, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and by golly, if you _ever_, ever ever ever ever EVER! leave me, I'll ring your neck and use it as a shoe lace!"  
Dumbfounded, Inuyasha only stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock before she closed it for him with a heated look, turning back to the priest and motioning for him to continue. But all through the rest of the ceremony, all Inuyasha could think about was her, even as they exchanged the rings. He chuckled mentally and snapped back into present time though, as the priest asked him in reverie, "Inuyasha(Insert Last Name Here), do you take Kagome Higurashi to be your wedded wife?"  
Gulping down the lump that had risen in his throat, he nodded, though tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, and answered back in a shaky, but excited, voice, "I do." The priest nodded and turned to Kagome, asking the same question. "Yes, of course," She answered back, tears once more springing to existence in her eyes as well.  
"It's final then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Inuyasha (Insert Last Name Here), you have my permission to kiss the bride," The priest said, as if to end all argument against it. Turning towards Kagome, he smiled awkwardly; those small shows of emotions still didn't come easy for him. And Kagome, having none of the shyness that he had, flung her arms around him as he in turn pulled her close. Staring into each others eyes for a moment they smiled happily then he pressed his lips against hers, sealing the deal for as long as both of them lived. The audience around them erupted into life then, standing and cheering. But Inuyasha couldn't hear them, nor could Kagome for that matter, she was thinking of the rest of their lives together, and those amber eyes of sunlight...  
  
**Two Years Later**  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, come quick," Kagome cried out the front door to her husband who was sitting in his favorite tree. Slightly alarmed at her calls, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and through the doorway. "Kagome! What is it, what's wrong?!"  
"Inuyasha, shush, _look_," She answered, covering his mouth with one hand and pointing with the other to a little toddler with messy raven hair and amber eyes who made her way towards her parents on a pair of shaky legs, her small black ears twitching with Shippo following behind and Sango watching carefully with Kirara sitting on her shoulder as Miroku mused with her dark brown hair, watching with a faint smile as well.  
Gasping faintly, Inuyasha kneeled down to catch his daughter before she fell and scooped her and Shippo up, depositing the still small kitsune on his shoulder while he held the baby girl, who's name was Anata, and cooed softly to her, tickling her belly carefully with one extended claw. Smiling, Kagome watched, her head leaning against his shoulder, and was just about to stand on tip toes to kiss his cheek when the phone rang.  
Sighing, she moved away from him and answered the phone. Picking up the receiver she said, "Hello?" "Ms. Higurashi," The man said on the other end of the line. Wrinkling her brow, she answered back slowly, wondering why she hadn't been addressed by her husband's last name, "Yes?" The voice continued, taking a deep breath, "Ms. Higurashi, this is Officer Peters...I have some bad news for you..."

Inuyasha turned, surprised, when he heard the sound of crashing behind him, only to find that his wife had dropped the cordless phone and was now backing away from it, one hand raised to cover her mouth in shock as she pressed herself to the wall opposite of it. "Kagome? What's wrong," he asked softly, handing the baby Anata to Sango who had stood and walked over to see what was wrong.  
Looking over, she stared at him with wide eyes and he dreaded the news that would come next as he walked to her and knelt beside his now quivering wife. Reaching a hand up to stroked her cheek, looking back towards the phone for a moment then towards her once more. "Tell me," He persued in a soft voice.  
"Naraku's awakened..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Well there it is, the last chapter to, "And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight..." What did you think of it over all? I hope you don't mind too much how short it was, I really tried to make it as long as possible, it just didn't work out that way =( Anyway, oh to those who have a bone about my spelling, I'm indeedly sorry ive caused you _so_ much trouble....Also, to those who _did_ like the story and didn't much mind my bad spelling, I would like to tell you to be sure and keep your eyes out for the sequel, "...Blazing In the Night Sky." Cha, thank you for all your support everyone, I really appreciated it,  
Black Katty**


	21. Author's Note

**Just a Right Quick Authors Note:**

Well, I know this is a little late and all, but I want to thank all those who read my story "And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight..." while I was first posting the chapters. I really apprecitate all the reviews I recieved during that time.   
But now that it's over, I encourage you and those who are just now finishing the first part of this series, in which I am calleing "High Above", to begin reading it's sequel, "...Blazing in the Night Sky."

I _really_ appreciate all your support, thank you soooo much!!  
Black Katty


End file.
